


Day care

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is Daichi's son, Daisuga Week, Day care AU!, M/M, Slow Build, Suga is a day care teacher, author is unable to write AU! one shots, baby crows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi is Daichi's son. Asahi has just started going to a new day care. Suga works at this day care. Daichi may or may not spent a lot of time thinking about his sons new teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have more chapter with more daisuga... this will most likely happen after daisuga week has finished. Please leave me a prompt for the final day of daisuga week. This is also posted on my tumblr (snowflakesunset).

“Come on Asahi, we’re going to be late for your first day if we don’t hurry.” A tearful Asahi shuffled out of his bedroom, still in his pyjamas, his hair still hanging messily around his shoulders. 

“I don’t want to go daddy.” Daichi sighed. He loved his son, but Asahi was so timid that it made Daichi worry for his future. The little boy hated being away from his daddy and he didn’t like talking to new people at all. 

“I know Asahi, but you have to go. You’ll enjoy it once you’re there.”

“No I won’t! It’ll be just like the last one! Everyone will be mean and pull my hair and call me names and I don’t want to go daddy! Don’t make me go!” The little boy wailed and sobbed as tears tumbled down his cheeks. Asahi’s last day care had been a disaster. One of the children must have heard their parents talking about Daichi’s divorce and they had started teasing Asahi about it, amongst other thing. Daichi and his ex-wife were still friends. They had realised that they were far better off as friends than lovers and that trying to be together just made them both angry. 

“Asahi, sweetheart, I promise that this time everything will be different. It’s much smaller and it looks nicer, they have a big outdoor play area too. Come on let’s get you dressed and ready. Do you want your hair in a bun today?” Asahi nodded, he still had tears in his eyes but he seemed to be a little calmer. 

Daichi carefully packed Asahi’s back pack as his son ate his breakfast. A change of clothes in case anything went wrong, Asahi’s teddy and his blanket, a snack, lunch and a drink. He thought the day care provided lunch be he wasn’t completely sure and he wasn’t going to let Asahi go hungry. 

“Come on sweetie, time to go.”

“Daddy, please, I don’t want to, please can I stay with you.”

“I’m sorry, I have to go to work. You’ll love it I promise you. They have my phone number, they can call me if you need anything.” Asahi’s eyes began to fill up with tear as Daichi stroked his hair. “Please Asahi, I really need you to be very brave today and go to day care. I need you to give this a go, to try hard to like it. If you really, really don’t then we’ll find something else.” Asahi bit his lip and sniffed.

“I can be brave daddy. I’ll try.”

“That’s it! Good boy, I’m so proud of you. I love you, so much.”

“I love you too daddy.” Daichi scooped his baby up into his arms, grabbing the back pack on the way out. Daichi did not want to leave Asahi at day care. He wanted to keep the timid little boy safe in his arms forever and ever. “You promise that you’ll be here when it’s finished?”

“I promise. I’ll be outside waiting for you.”

“Hi there. Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah. It’s Asahi’s first day here and we both…”

“It’s fine, we get that all the time. I’m Suga I’m one of the teachers.” Daichi nodded, swallowing hard. Suga was very, very attractive, but he should not be thinking about kissing his son new day care teacher when said son was terrified of going to said day care. “Hi there, you must be Asahi.” Asahi nodded and tried to hide behind Daichi’s leg. “Why don’t you come inside and join the others, we’re having colouring time?” Asahi shook his head and pressed closer to Daichi.

“Suga! Suga! Come inside we want to paint!” A tiny boy hurtled out of the day care door and began to bounce excitedly around Suga’s ankles. His hair was dark except for a blonde fringe.

“Hurry up Noya! Hinata says he’s going to get the paint himself!” Suga’s eyes widened as he turned to the boy in the door way just in time to see his buzz cut disappearing back inside. Noya let out a delighted cry and span round. His eyes landed on Asahi cowering behind Daichi’s legs.

“You’re tall! Maybe you can reach the paint!” He grabbed Asahi by the wrist and dragged him inside. Daichi took a step after them. He had to use every bit of strength he had not to snatch Asahi back and run home. 

“I’ll take his bag for you if you’d like. I really should get back inside Takeda-san will need my help. Your son will be fine, we’ll take good care of him.” Daichi nodded shakily and handed over the brightly coloured back pack. He trusted Suga but it didn’t stop the almost overwhelming need to march inside and collect his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi stood completely still once Noya had let go of his hand in favour of running over to the bald boy and leaping onto his back. This day care was definitely smaller than the last one. It looked nicer too but Asahi didn’t think that was hard. There were colourful cubby holes on the wall by the door, a small square on at the bottom then a longer one and then another square one on the top. Above each set of three was a label with a name on it, each one was coloured in by hand. Strings were hung like washing lines from the ceiling with paintings and other pieces of artwork pegged to them. On the wall opposite the door was a large shelving unit, filled with art and craft stuff, Asahi was filled with second hand fear as he watched a tiny redheaded boy slowly climbing up the shelves. 

“Hinata! Stop that, it’s dangerous! Stay right where you are and let me help you down.” Suga called out as he hurried inside, Asahi’s bag over his shoulder. “You mustn’t do things like that Hinata. Three minutes on the naughty chair for dangerous behaviour.” 

“Gaaaa!” Hinata wailed as Suga carried him over to a blue plastic chair in one corner of the room. The corner was completely empty apart from the chair. 

“Alright, I’m going to turn the three minute timer over. You know the drill Hinata, don’t leave this chair until I come and fetch you.”

“Yes Suga-sensei .” The little boy pouted as Suga walked over to a row of six egg timers. Each one was a different size and colour. He flipped over the third one, which had bright purple sand with red plastic ends. 

“Quiet please everyone. I’m going to make sure you’re all here now. Say yes when I say your name.” The room fell silent as all eye turned towards Suga. “Ennoshita?”

“Yes.”

“Hinata’s here” Suga said preventing Hinata from answering. “Kageyama?”

“Yes.” A boy who looked like he wanted to be there even less that Asahi answered grumpily. 

“Kinoshita?”

“Yes.”

“Narita?”

“Yes.”

“Nishinoya?”

“Yes!” They boy who had dragged Asahi inside called out his excited reply, saving his arms as he did so. 

“Shimizu?” 

“Yes.” A girl with dark hair and glasses responded softly

“Tanaka?”

“Yes!” The bald boy called out, dropping the ball of paper he had been aiming at Shimizu’s head when Suga’s unhappy frown fell on him. “Sorry.” 

“Tsukishima?”

“Yes.” 

“Yachi?”

“Yes.” 

“Yamaguch?”

“Yes.”

“Good everyone’s here. We are going to have circle time before we start painting today. We are all going to introduce ourselves to Asahi, who’s starting today. When it’s your turn I would like you each to say your name, how old you are and three thing about yourself. Like your favourite colour, if you have any pets, what you like doing best.” There were a few excited murmurs of agreement before Suga began speaking again. “Please make a circle leaving lots of space for Asahi, Takeda-Sensei and myself.” Suga clapped his hand once and everyone began to move into a circle. Suga slid out of the room for a moment only to return a few seconds later with another man, who Asahi assumed had to be Takeda-Sensie. Suga let Hinata off the naughty chair, causing the boy to let out a whoop of freedom and run full pelt towards the circle where he took the small space left between Yachi and Kageyama. Takeda-Sensei made his way over to the circle to make sure everyone was alright and to break up a fight between Nishinoya and Tanaka over who got to sit on the other side of Shimizu. It ended with Takeda sending both of them over to the other side of the circle. Suga walked over to Asahi, who hadn’t moved once since Nishinoya had let go of his hand. He crouched down and handed Asahi’s bag over to the trembling little boy. “Do you want to choose a cubby hole? You can put your bag and coat in the big one and your outside shoes in the bottom one. Your daddy said that he had packed you some inside shoes.” Asahi nodded and allowed Suga to lead him over to the cubby holes. He chose a red cubby hole set and carefully hung his bag on one of the pegs inside the biggest hole. Suga helped him out of his coat and hung it up beside his bag. Suga talked quietly as he helped Asahi change his shoes, softly telling the boy how brave he was being and how proud his daddy would be of him. Once he was in his inside shoes Asahi followed Suga over to the circle where he took the place between the two teachers. “I’ll go first.” Suga said with a kind smile. “My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. I’m twenty four years old but I’ll be twenty five in a few months time. My favourite colour is blue, I have no pets and I love playing volleyball.” He turned his attention to Ennoshita who saw sat on his right and smiled. “Your turn.”

“Umm, I’m Ennoshita Chikara, I’m three and a half years old…” Ennoshita confessed to liking green best, not having any pets but having four older brothers who acted like animals according to his mother and finally shared that he loved eating cookies. Narita, Kinoshita, Shimizu and Yachi all shared similar bits of information. Asahi was pleased to hear that Shimizu was his age, because everyone else seemed to be younger. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyo I’m nearly three! I have a new little sister! I really love painting! My favourite thing in the world is coming to day care!”

“That’s really sweet of you Shouyo, we love having you here.” Takeda said with a smile, Suga nodded in agreement making the little boy squeal in delight. 

“I’m Kageyama Tobio…” Kageyama took his turns before Tanaka leaped to his feet, hands on his hips and chest puffed out.

“I am Tanaka Ryuunosuke! I am three years and seven months old. Noya is my best friend in the whole world because he’s awesome! I think Shimizu is the prettiest girl ever and I have a big sister!” Nishinoya clapped as Tanaka took a bow and sat back down allowing Nishinoya to take his turn. The boy was lying flat on his back like a star, his head facing into the centre of the circle. 

“I’m Nishinoya yuu I’m three years old. My favourite colour is orange. I love playing catch and I think Asahi is almost as pretty as Shimizu.” Asahi blushed furiously. His eyes met with Noya’s and his blush only got deeper as the other boy grinner at him. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Takeda-sensei all took their turns leaving only Asahi left.

“I-I’m Sawamura Asahi, I’m four years old, I like cats, I live with my daddy and my favourite food is pork buns.” 

“Thank you Asahi, well done everyone. Try your best to make Asahi feel welcome. Takeda, who’s with you for art today?”

“Ooo, today I believe I’m taking Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Yachi.” The three children got up and followed Takeda out into the smaller back room where the craft projects were made and kept until they were finished. Only three people were allowed in there at once and only when Takeda-sensei was with them. Suga grinned and waved everyone else over to the row of coat hangers where the aprons were kept. Instructing everyone to take an apron and find a seat. 

“Here you are Asahi! You can come and sit with us!” Nishinoya grinned as he handed a bright yellow apron over to Asahi. Tanaka waved enegeticly from the table he had chosen for them. There were four tables, a blue one, a green one a yellow one and an orange one. Suga-sensei’s desk was red and all the chairs were purple. Shimizu joined Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita on the green table, Kageyama and Hinata took the yellow one and Asahi joined Noya and Tanaka on the orange table. Suga had put a few sheets of white paper and a few sheets of coloured paper on each table while they had been getting their aprons. Alongside the paper was a pot of water, a selection of paintbrushes and eight pots of poster paint, black, white, red, yellow, blue, green, purple and brown. There were also a few coloured pens and pencils. There were more supplies on the empty table. Noya leaped forward, snatching a sheet of white paper, a paint brush and the brown paint. Tanaka did the same but dragged lots of the paint over to him. Asahi thought for a moment before choosing the pens sliding the pot nearer to him so he could colour easily. He watched in confusion as Tanaka dropped large splats on paint over one half of the paper, leaving the other blank. The pattern was bright but Asahi couldn’t see a picture in it. I could see that Noya was painting people under a tree but he had no idea what Tanaka was doing. 

“He’s making a butterfly. Suga-sensei taught us how to make them, Ryuu really likes making them because they’re messy and always different.” Noya explained when he caught Asahi’s confused expression. 

“How?” Asahi asked softly. Tanaka looked up and laughed loudly. “Watch closely! I am the best ever at these!” He stood up and squished the blank half of paper onto the paint covered half, he then pressed hard on the folded bit of paper. His face was twisted in exaggerated effort. “And now for the good bit!” He unfolded the paper and held it out for Asahi to see. All the colours had mixed and squished together, spreading out in a pretty pattern and it was completely mirrored on the other side, it really looked like wings. 

“Wow.”

“I know it’s so cool! When it’s dry Suga-sensei will draw an outline and eye sticks so it looks even better.” Asahi bit his lip. It did look good.

“Can I try?” Noya and Tanaka nodded excitedly and watched as Asahi made his first ever attempt at a butterfly. His was purple, blue and green with a single spot of red. He folded it carefully and pressed. He gasped as he opened it. He hadn’t quite believed it when Tanaka showed him but it really worked. He had a butterfly. The wings didn’t quite touch in the middle like Tanaka’s did but it was very definitely a butterfly. 

“Come on, we have to give them to Suga-sensei now, so he can hang them up to dry.” Tanaka grabbed his own butterfly and then took Asahi’s wrist in his other hand and lead the way over to Suga, who was helping Hinata re-tie his apron strings. “Suga-sensei, look, we’ve made butterflies! Asahi had never made a butterfly before!” Suga turned to face them as Hinata ran off with his apron safely tied up again.

“Really? This is very good Asahi, you must be a good teacher Ryuu?” Both boys smiled happily under the praise. “Let me go and put these on my desk, so I’ll remember to hang them up when we’re all finished and so you can both get back to your art without worrying about your butterflies.” Asahi smiled gratefully. He really didn’t want his butterfly to be ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

Asahi gazed proudly at his two pictures hanging from the ceiling. Art time had been fun. His daddy had been right, he was enjoying this day care. No one we being mean to him and no one had pulled his hair. Yachi had even told him that he had very nice hair, she had asked if she could play with it later. Asahi had been a bit worried but he had agreed because the little girl had looked so excited. After art time Suga had told them all to wash their hands and hang their aprons back up before they could play or open the toy boxes. 

“It’s a nice day so you can go and play outside too. Takeda-sensei will be outside with you today and I’ll be inside. Please remember to change your shoes if you go outside.” Hinata squealed in excitement and instantly ran over to the cubby holes to pull out his outside shoes. He kicked off his inside shoes leaving the on the ground as he slid his feet into his other shoes. Kageyama followed just as quickly. He slid his inside shoes into their cubby hole and yelled at Hinata to do the same.

“Let’s go outside! We can show Asahi the den!” Noya turned excited and hopeful eyes first to Tanaka and then to Asahi. Asahi didn’t really want to go outside, but he had promised his daddy than he would try hard to enjoy it and having friends would be nice, so he agreed. Noya hugged him tightly before rushing over to find his shoes. Suga and Takeda were both helping Hinata and Kageyama to tie the laces on their shoes as Asahi arrived. That was good because Asahi couldn’t quite tie his shoes yet.

Noya and Tanaka each took one of Asahi’s hands and lead him over to the slide. They explained that the space under the slide was their den. The slide looked completely solid to Asahi, the bright red sides went all the way down to the ground apart form a small archway at the bottom of each side. It was only small and Asahi was a little worried about crawling inside. Tanaka said they could only use the den when Suga-sensei was outside, because Takeda-sensei didn’t know about the den and would worry about them. Asahi was very relieved that he didn’t have to craw into the tiny space under the slide. He wasn’t completely sure that he would fit. Noya was the one who suggested that they played catch with a bean bag. It was obvious why after only a few moments, Noya was very good, he only dropped it twice. Asahi was better at throwing than catching. He was having fun but he wanted his daddy to be here too, his daddy being here would make everything even better. 

The day passed quickly and Asahi actually enjoyed himself. He made friends and he really liked Suga-sensei. Maybe he would be alright coming to day care occasionally. Suga finished the story he was reading to the class and closed the book. He smiled brightly at everyone.

“That’s it for today, I can see your families outside ready to collect you all. Go and change your shoes, Takeda-sensei and I will help you if you need it. Remember not to leave without your artwork.” Everyone rushed over to the cubby holes, eager to get their things to go home. 

“Asahi, Ryuu, do you want me to draw an outline around your butterflies?” Tanaka yelled an affirmative and bounded over to Suga, abandoning both pairs of shoes as he went, bear feet slapping on the laminate floor of the art area. Asahi nodded and followed at a slower pace. Suga was carefully drawing the outline of the wings in black felt tip pen around Tanaka’s butterfly when Asahi arrived. He then carefully drew on the antenna and handed it over to the excited little boy. “What would you like me to do with yours Asahi?” Asahi gaped for a moment before shrugging, he didn’t know at all. “Shall I try something on another bit of paper and you can tell me if you like it or not.” Asahi nodded. That sounded good. He watched silently as Suga drew out the wings, the then drew a sort of petal shape between the wings, with the pointy bit at the top at the fatter rounder bit at the bottom. He then drew a few curved lines through the petal, it would fill the gap between Asahi’s wings nicely and he finally added the antenna. “Is that alright? Would you like me to change anything”

“I like it.” Asahi smiled prompting Suga to redraw it around Asahi’s paint butterfly. It looked very pretty, his daddy you love it. 

“There you go. Shall I help you tie your laces?” Asahi flushed as he looked down at his untied shoelaces. He was four years old, he was a big boy, his daddy always told him so and he knew that big boys could tie their own shoelaces. Daddy said it didn’t matter and that Asahi would learn when he was a bit bigger but he still didn’t like it. Tsukishima could already tie his shoes, he had done his own and that he had done Yamaguchi’s shoes as well and he was only just three years old. It was only when his daddy poked his head round the door that Asahi realised that everyone else had already left. He could still see Nishinoya and Tanaka outside, but he was the last person inside. His daddy looked relieved to see him.

Daichi fidgeted as he watched child after child leave the day care and rush towards their parents or siblings of grandparents. Asahi was normally one of the first to leave but he still hadn’t left and there were only a few people left outside. A boy with buzz cut hair raced out waving a picture, he rushed up to a teenage girl.

“Neesan look! It’s even better than last time!” The girl crouched down and looked at her little brothers painting, praising him for his hard work. Daichi took a deep breath and walked up to the door of the day care, he needed to see of Asahi was alright. He looked round the door and caught sight of Asahi being helped into his coat and shoes by the silver haired teacher from that morning. 

“Oh, sorry to keep you waiting Sawamura-san, I wanted to make sure I got the outline of Asahi’s butterfly right.” Sugawara stood up and smiled. Asahi grinned and rushed over to Daichi, arms outstretched to be picked up, he was clasping a piece of paper tightly in one hand. 

“It’s fine, I’m not in a rush.”

“Good. I hope you had fun today Asahi.”

“Ummhmm.” Asahi nodded firmly and smiled.

“Bye, thank you for looking after Asahi for me.” Daichi smiled as he turned to leave. 

“Not a problem, he was wonderful to have.” Suga waved them off, closing the door behind them and disappearing back inside to help his colleague tidy up properly. 

“Can I see your picture?” Asahi looked up excitedly and lent back a little in Daichi’s arms so he could properly show his daddy his butterfly. 

“Tanaka-chan and Noya-chan showed me how to make it.” Daichi listened happily as Asahi talked about his day. For the first time ever Asahi sounded like he had really enjoyed his day at day care. “…and Noya said I’m almost as pretty as Shimizu!”

“Is Shimizu very pretty?”

“Yes! She’s very pretty and very nice. She helped me with letters today. She’s my age, did you know that, she’s four too!”

“Really? That’s really nice. I’m so happy that you made so many friends today Asahi, I’m very proud of you.” Asahi blushed and nodded.

“It was nice. When do I have to go back again?”

“Tomorrow sweetie. Day care is an every day thing.” Daichi said softly as he squeezed Asahi a little closer to his side. 

“What! But when will I see you if I have to be there every day?”

“You’re seeing me now sweetie, you’ll see me every day after day care and all weekend.” Asahi looked on the verge of tears, his lower lip was trembling and he was clutching his picture more tightly. “Don’t you want to see your new friends everyday too?” Asahi thought for a moment then shook his head. 

“Not every day.” Daichi sighed and shifted Asahi slightly higher on his hip. It had been going to well. Asahi had even admitted to liking day care. 

“Shall we try this week? You might like being with your friends every day more than you think. You might even learn how to make more things like this.” Daichi said pointing to the butterfly. “You can teach me how to make one when we get home.” Asahi nodded slightly. He really wasn’t happy about going to day care every single day.


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning Asahi, Sawamura –san. How are you both today?” Suga greeted brightly as Daichi lead Asahi inside. The little boy clung to his daddy’s hand refusing to let go.

“We’re very well. Asahi really enjoyed himself yesterday, thank you for taking care of him.” Suga grinned, his whole face lighting up. 

“I’m sure today will be just as good. Ryuu and Yuu will be happy to see you again Asahi, they really like you.” Asahi smiled shyly and nodded, he allowed his fingers to loosen around Daichi’s until he dropped his daddy’s hand. 

“Asahi! We’re playing pirates come and join us!” Noya waved from the far end of the room by the toy chest. Both he and Tanaka had bandannas around their heads and plastic swords. Tanaka was wearing an eye patch and Noya put the captains’ hat on as he yelled for Asahi to hurry up. 

“You can have the hook!” Tanaka thrust the foam hook at Asahi as the older boy made his way over to them. Daichi smiled and handed Asahi’s bag over to Suga who tucked it away next to Asahi’s coat in his cubbyhole. Daichi made to leave but was quickly intercepted by Asahi, who looked up at him with wide eyes brimming with tears and pleaded for Daichi to stay. 

“Don’t leave daddy. Please. Don’t leave me daddy.” Daichi’s shoulders sagged and he nodded. He stood by the door watching as Asahi returned to his game. 

“Can I get you a drink and offer you a seat. You look like you might be here for a while.” Suga laughed gently as he gestured towards the only two grown up chairs in the room which were situated just behind Suga’s desk. Nodding gratefully Daichi accepted, Suga took the seat beside him and slid Daichi’s drink across the desk towards him. With a drink in his had Daichi was able to relax a little more. He could still see Asahi and Asahi could still see him. It didn’t take long for Daichi’s gaze to drift from his son to the man sat beside him. The light was catching Suga’s hair making it shine. He really was very good looking. Suga glance at him and smiled, a faint blushed staining his cheeks.

“Do you mind if I ask why Asahi is so unhappy about coming here?” Suga asked after a while jolting Daichi out of his musings. 

“Oh, no it’s fine, I don’t mind. The other children at his last day care were very cruel to him.” Daichi said slowly. He took a deep breath, he hated thinking about it. It had been horrible seeing Asahi so desperately unhappy. “They teased him about his mother and I separating and they teased him about his hair. He wanted to get it cut so they wouldn’t tease him anymore but when it came down to it he cried so hard at the hairdressers that I just took him home again. He loves having longer hair.” Suga nodded and smiled.

“He let the girls play with it yesterday.” There was a fondness in Suga’s voice that Daichi had not been expecting. “Noya joined in too, by the time they were finished he had three plats sticking out of his head. Asahi had given me his hair tie beforehand so they had nothing to keep them in place. He was almost sad when they fell out and I put his bun back up.” Daichi listened silently. Asahi had told him a lot about the previous day but he had completely missed that little story out. It really showed just how different it was here for Asahi to feel comfortable enough to let someone play with his hair, especially after the horrible things some of the boys had done at his last day care. “As for the teasing about his home life, I don’t think that would happen here, he’s definitely not the only person with a slightly unusual situation.” Suga smiled gently at Daichi making the dark haired man’s heart speed up just a little. Daichi waited until Asahi had finally stopped checking that his daddy was still around and then a little longer because he couldn’t quite bring himself to stand up and break his conversation with Suga. He stayed until he would be late for work if he stayed any longer. “Have a good day Daichi-san.” Suga smiled and touched Daichi’s elbow as they walked over to the door. 

“You too Suga-san, take good care of Asahi.” Daichi smiled at Suga as he left, waving to Asahi who was too engrossed in his game to notice his daddy leaving. 

Every morning that week followed the same pattern. Daichi would bring a reluctant Asahi inside where he would be met by Noya and Tanaka and he would forget his reluctance and join in with them. Some days Daichi would stay for a little while and talk to Suga and others he had to rush off quickly for work, but he always had time to smile and wish Suga a good day. Daichi hoped that soon he would not have to battle with his tearful son every morning just to get the little boy to the day care doors. It would make the morning a lot more enjoyable if he didn’t have to worry about Asahi and then feel guilty about how easily he would be distracted from his parental concern by Sugawara Koushi.

As it turned out, the weekend was the enemy. Asahi got used to staying with Daichi all day again, and when Monday rolled around Asahi cried and screamed and begged to be allowed to stay at home.

“Please daddy! I want to stay with you! I don’t want to go! Don’t make me go!” Asahi wailed as Daichi carried him out to the car. There was no way that they would be able to walk to day care with Asahi like that. 

“Asahi, you like day care. You get to see your friends again, you haven’t seen them all weekend.”

“I don’t want to!”

“You were so brave last week Asahi. I know you can do it again sweetheart.”

“NO!” 

Daichi struggled with a squirming Asahi as he tried to lift the little boy out of the car. Asahi screamed and sodded alternating between clinging to Daichi and struggling to get away. Sugawara made his way outside to investigate the commotion. 

“Asahi-kun? What’s wrong?”

“Want to go home!” Asahi sobbed.

“Really? You don’t want to spend time with us?” Asahi looked a little guilty as he shook his head. “Oh dear.” Suga put on an exaggeratedly sad face and looked down at his shoes. 

“You see Asahi, everyone really wants to see you. They missed you over the weekend, isn’t that right Suga-san.”

“Yes, we’ve all really missed you Asahi, Noya is really excited to see you.” Asahi sniffed, his lip trembling. He really didn’t want to go, but he really didn’t want to make Noya sad. “Will you come inside Asahi?” the little boy nodded slightly and allowed his daddy to put him down. Suga held out his hand to Asahi and smiled encouragingly as Asahi took it. Daichi smiled gratefully and quickly said good bye before making a swift retreat. Asahi was quiet. Very quiet. Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to get Asahi to join in but it didn’t work. After less than half an hour Asahi had dissolved into tears. 

Asahi cried and cried. Noya tried to cheer him up. Tanaka tried to cheer him up. Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi all tried to cheer him up. Shimizu gave him a hug and stroked his hair and Yamaguchi let him hold his teddy. But nothing made Asahi stop crying. Suga crouched down in front of the little boy and asked a tearful Nishinoya if he could speak to Asahi alone. Noya bit his lip and nodded before walking slowly over to Shimizu and Ennoshita, glancing over his shoulder as he went. He really didn’t like seeing Asahi so sad. 

“What’s wrong Asahi?”

“I want to go home!” Asahi sobbed into his knees. 

“Is there anything we can do that will make you want to stay here a little longer?” Asahi shook his head. “Nothing at all?” Asahi shook his head again. “Alright, I’ll go and call your daddy and see if he can come and collect you.” Suga left the room for a while before returning and resuming his place crouched in front of the sobbing little boy. “You daddy is on his way. He’ll be here in fifteen minutes. Do you want to collect all your things so you can leave as soon as he gets here?” Asahi nodded and stood up shakily. “Good boy. Once you’re all packed up we’ll read a story until he gets here.” Suga helped him move all his things onto one of the tables and then fetched all his art work and help put it in his back pack along with the bead bracelet, Noya had made for him. Suga let Asahi choose the story before settling everyone down to read. Asahi sat down next to Yamaguchi and was quickly joined by Noya, who hugged him tightly.

“Thank you for letting me hold your teddy, Tadashi.” Asahi sniffed softly as he held the bear out to Yamaguchi. The younger boy smiled and took it, his eyes were slightly teary too, he always cried when someone else did.

“Did Bear-chan make you feel any better?” Asahi nodded.

“Yes, a little bit.”

“Good. I’m happy.” 

Daichi hurried to the day care as quickly as he could. He stepped inside and waited by the door. He could see Asahi sat on the carpet with another boy curled up in his lap. Asahi was still crying slightly. Sugawara looked up as Daichi walked in. He passed the story over to Takeda and quickly moved to collect Asahi’s things and tell the little boy his daddy had arrived. Daichi pulled his little boy into his arms as soon as he ran over. 

“It’s alright sweetie, I’m here now, let’s go home.” He murmured softly. Asahi nodded into Daichi’s neck, tears wetting the collar of Daichi’s shirt. “Thank you for calling me.” Daichi said to Suga as the day care teacher showed them out, Asahi’s bag still in his hand. 

“Not at all. I hope he feels a bit better soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

Asahi cried so hard that he made himself ill. Daichi couldn’t understand it. His little boy had been doing so well, he had enjoyed his first week at day care but now he just did not want to go back. He sighed as he hung up the phone. His boss had been frustrated but understanding when he had called up for the day off. Asahi looked up from his toys when Daichi walked into the living room. He smiled brightly. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were ringed with red but he looked happy to be sat on the carpet surrounded by his plastic dinosaurs. 

“I need to call Sugawara-san if you’re absolutely sure that you won’t give day care a try today.” Daichi said from the doorway. He knew Asahi wouldn’t change his mind and agree to go but he had to make absolutely sure. Asahi shook his head and bit his lip. “Alright then, I’ll be back in a moment.” His hand hesitated over the number pad. He didn’t want to call up, it would be admitting defeat.

“Hello, Karasno day care, Sugawara speaking.”

“Hi, this is Sawamura Daichi, Asahi father.”

“Oh hello Daichi-san, how is Asahi today?”

“He’s alright, but he won’t be coming in today. He made himself ill this morning from crying.” Suga gasped on the other end of the phone. 

“I’m so sorry to hear that! Tell him we are all thinking of him and that we’ll miss him.” 

“I will, I hope he’ll be able to come in tomorrow but don’t be surprised if we aren’t there.” Daichi held back a laugh as he heard a loud crash ring down the line. Suga let out a startled cry before his voice faded a little as he moved away from the phone to scold whoever had caused the commotion. 

“I’m sorry about that Tobio and Kei had a disagreement about who got to play with the fire truck first. Those two never get on.”

“Who got it first?”

“Neither of them, I confiscated it. It will come out again after nap time.”

“Have a good day Suga-san.”

“You too Daichi-san. Have a nice day with Asahi and I hope I see you both tomorrow.” Suga didn’t see them the next day, or the day after that. Asahi had hidden under his bed for almost two hours so Daichi wouldn’t be able to make him go to day care. 

“Asahi, come out now sweetheart. You aren’t going to day care, I’m not going to work we’re here for the rest of the day.” Daichi sighed from the door of his sons’ room. He was exhausted and frustrated. He love his little boy more than anything but he desperately wanted Asahi to go to day care and enjoy it. He was getting more and more worried about his son. It really wasn’t good for a four year old boy to be so scared of leaving his daddy’s side. Asahi would he starting school next year, if he couldn’t manage day care how would he cope with school?

Asahi crawled out from under his bed and smiled, he insisted on watching Tangled again as he caught hold of Daichi’s hand and lead his daddy into the living room. He watched it every day at least once. Daichi had the sound track circling his head at all times. If he had a moment of piece, he would find himself humming one or other of the songs. He was humming his way through ‘I see the light’ for the fifth time when the doorbell rang. He continued humming as he opened the door and his eyes met with Sugawara’s. 

“Hello, Daichi-san. I came by to drop some things off for Asahi. The children made some things for him.” Daichi gaped as Suga pulled a large stack of very glittery papers out of his satchel. Daichi felt small hands on his leg and looked down to see Asahi peeking out at Suga.

“Hi there Asahi.” Suga crouched down and held the stack of papers out to the little boy. “These are for you. Everyone really misses you at day care. Yuu made me promise to bring these to you as soon as possible.” Suga smiled as Asahi took the papers and darted back inside. He stood up slowly and smiled at Daichi. “I should be getting back. We have a lot to set up for tomorrow, we’re making a zoo.” 

“Oh, at least come in for a bit, you came all this way, the least I can do is get you a drink.” Daichi reached out to stop Suga from leaving. Suga smiled and nodded, a soft blush filling his cheeks. They both giggled awkwardly as Suga slid past Daichi into the front hall. Daichi’s hand caught Suga’s waist when the smaller man tripped over one of Asahi’s stray shoes. 

“Thank you.” Suga whispered breathlessly, he glanced up at Daichi through his eyelashes. 

“Not a problem, I should have moved them earlier.” Daichi stared at the man in his arms and swallowed hard. He had never been someone who fell in love quickly, but that seemed to have changed. The moment Sugawara Koushi smiled at him for the first time Daichi was completely captivated. He even smelt good. Suga blushed and coughed stepping back a little. “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

“Yes, I’ve never been told that I smell good before.”

“Umm, well, you do, smell good that is. What would you like to drink?”

“Oh, tea would be lovely thank you.” 

Suga smiled in thanks as Daichi handed him a steaming mug of tea. Daichi took the seat opposite Suga at the kitchen table and quickly took a gulp of his own tea, regretting in instantly when the hot liquid scalded his mouth. 

“Is there any chance that Asahi might come back to day care soon? Yuu really misses him. It takes a lot get make Yuu sad and he’s just not acting like himself at the moment, he’s really taken to Asahi, so has Ryuu. Tadashi is very fond of his too, he’s very attached to his teddy bear but he offered to lend Bear-chan to Asahi to make him feel better, he nearly started crying at the thought of not have Bear-chan for a few days so I told him that Asahi would just have to manage without.” Daichi smiled.

“It’s good to hear that Asahi has friends. I’m not sure that he understands that they like him, not really. He might now, now that they have sent him pictures.” The elapsed into a comfortable silence as they sipped their tea.

“Daddy?” Asahi asked softly as he padded over to Daichi’s side. A large sheet of paper in his hands. “What does this say?” He deposited the paper on the table and scrambled into Daichi’s lap.

“Let me see.” Daichi turned the paper to face him and quickly read over the letters written in glitter glue. “It says, ‘We really, really, really miss you and we all want you to come back! Even Tsukishima and Kageyama what you to come back! You have to come back or our pirate ship will be defeated and we will be captured! Lots of love Noya, Tanaka and Shimizu.’” Daichi finished reading and gently squeezed Asahi a little closer to him. There were a lot of mistakes in the writing and it was very messy but it was very good for a child who hadn’t even started school yet. 

“Kiyoko wrote it, she only needed a little help with some spellings. Yuu dictated, very passionately I might add.” Suga commented, a proud smiled on his face. 

“What’s ‘dictated’?” Asahi asked tilting his head to one side and blinking teary eyes curiously. 

“It saying what you want to be written down.” Daichi told him as he kissed his sons temple. “You see how much your friends miss you Asahi? Do you think you can go to day care tomorrow and see them all?”

“You really should come tomorrow Asahi, it’s going to be a really exciting day. We’re unveiling ‘Karasno day care zoo’ for the first time and we are having our first ‘cake Friday’ you could be one of the chefs.”

“Cake Friday?” 

“Yep, every Friday we are going to make some form of cake or biscuit as a treat for snack time. It will be like art time but with food. Takeda-sensei will take the chosen three chefs into the kitchen and they will make and decorate the treats.”

“Doesn’t that sound good Asahi? Will you try and go to day care tomorrow?” Asahi nodded slowly, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he tried to be brave. “That a good boy! I’m very proud of you! Why don’t you go and decide where you want all your pictures to go?” Daichi praised as he lifted Asahi off his lap. The little boy rushed from the room to sort out his new pictures leaving Daichi and Suga alone again. “Thank you. It means a lot to me that you care so much about Asahi and the other children.”

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s very easy to care about them, they’re all such amazing people already. Thank you for the drink, but I really should get going now. I’ll see you tomorrow, I might even be able to save you a cake.”

“Really? That’s nice of you.”

“Not at all.” Daichi showed Suga to the door and hovered while the smaller man put his shoes back on.

“Umm, Suga?” Suga froze and looked up at Daichi, mid-way through re-tying his laces. “I don’t know if you’d be interested or if you’re allowed to even, but would you, umm, would you like to have dinner with me some time, as a date?” Suga blinked owlishly at a steadily reddening Daichi. God why had he asked that. He hadn’t even known Suga for very long. The man was his sons’ teacher. Daichi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and avoided Suga’s eyes.

“I think I’d like that. I’m free Saturday evening if that’s not too soon?”

“Saturday would be great actually, Asahi is staying with his mum. I’ll book a place and tell you where and when tomorrow? When I pick Asahi up?” Suga nodded and smiled shyly. He really was very good looking. Being around very good looking people was definitely bad for Daichi’s health, his heart was going twice its usual speed at least.


	6. Chapter 6

The quiet from the back of the car was very disconcerting. Asahi had hardly made a sound all morning. He had hummed a brief affirmative when Daichi had suggested pancakes for breakfast but other than that he had been completely silent. Daichi really didn’t like this. He wanted to bundle Asahi back up in his arms and take him home again, he wanted to see his little boy smiling and vibrant not subdued and silent. Asahi kept his eyes on the ground as they walked up to the day care door. Suga greeted them with a warm smile and opened his mouth to speak when a wall of noise it them.

“Asahi!”

“Gwaaaaaa!”

“Eeeeeeee!”

“Yay!”

“Asahi’s back!” A herd of children rushed at them squealing in delight. Nishinoya leading the way, yelling his excitement at seeing his new friend again. His eyes were slightly moist with tears.

“I thought you didn’t like us! That you didn’t want to see us anymore, that you didn’t than to be my friend.” Noya began loudly before fading to an uncertain whisper. “You do want to be my friend right?” Asahi’s eyes were enormous as he nodded desperately. The little boy didn’t know how to make sure Noya knew how important their friendship already was to him.

“Alright everyone, let’s all go inside, Asahi needs to hang up his coat.” Suga laughed as he ushered the children back inside. “I’ll see you later Daichi-san.”

“Have a nice day Suga-san.”

“Koushi. You’re taking me out to dinner so call me Koushi.” Suga smiled, gently touching Daichi’s arm before walking inside after the children. Daichi smiled as he watched the door to the day care close with a soft click. Asahi was inside and not crying and he had a date with Koushi. The day was looking good.

Takeda had finished taking the register by the time Suga made his way inside. The children were all sat at the tables having cake Fridays explained to them. Noya was clinging to Asahi’s arm, a fiercely protective expression on his face, he almost looked possessive. Tanaka was sat on Asahi’s other side, a similarly determined look on his face. 

“Would Asahi, Yuu and Ryu like to be my first assistants?” Takeda asked the three boys who all nodded eagerly. Tanaka and Noya leaping out of their seats, dragging Asahi with them as they followed Takeda into the little kitchen at the back of the day care. “We will be making cupcakes today boys.”

“Aaaaa!” Tanaka and Noya cheered in delight, their eyes filling with stars. 

“I need you all to wash your hands and put on your aprons before we get started.” Takeda-sensei handed each boy a brand new apron with a cupcake on the chest. Asahi smiled slightly as he watched Noya and Tanaka weighing out the flower with Takeda-sensei’s help. Noya already had flower in his hair and Tanaka had white streaks across his face. Maybe daycare wasn’t so bad. “Come and join in Asahi-kun you can do you mixing if you’d like?” Asahi nodded eagerly as he accepted the wooden spoon. Noya grinned as he and Tanaka held the bowl in place for Asahi.

“My grandma makes cake with me sometimes, I’m never allowed to mix though because she uses an electric mixer.” Noya told Takeda-sensei who nodded seriously.

“Electric mixers are very dangerous, you need to be very careful around them.”

“Yeah! If you aren’t careful the mixer with mix your fingers into the cake and you’d end up with fingers cake and fingerless hands!” Noya’s laughter increased as he saw Asahi’s horrified face. He was never going to use an electric mixer, he liked his fingers where they were and he was certain that he would not like finger cake. Tanaka pulled a face at Noya, he didn’t want Asahi to get scared or he wouldn’t come back to day care again.

“That’s why we’re using a spoon Noya! So we keep out fingers!” Noya nodded and dropped his head onto Asahi’s shoulder with a dramatic sigh.

“Can I mix now? Holding the bowl is soooo boring!” Asahi smiled and swapped places with Noya so the smaller boy could mix.

“Alright boys I think it’s all mixed in now. It’s time to put them into the cake cases.” Takeda-sensei handed each boy a large spoon and a small spoon. “Take a big scoop of mixture with the big spoon and push it carefully into a paper case with the little spoon. Yuu, please fill the orange cases, Ryu, you have the green cases and Asahi you have the blue cases. That way we can remember whose cakes are whose when we decorate them later.” They each had a tray of twelve cupcake cases to fill up. Suga and Takeda had decided to make far more cupcakes than were needed just to be sure that everyone was happy. There were twelve children at the day care so they could each have two cupcakes, one for snack time and one to take home, leaving twelve left over, six of which would go to the families of the assistant chefs, two each. And the remaining six would be kept encase of accidents and for Suga and Takeda to eat. “Good work boys! Now wash your hands and hang your aprons up on the pegs while I put the cakes into the oven. Once I’ve seen that you’re all clean you can go and join the others for the rest of play time.”

“yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Tanaka and Noya chanted as they jumped on the spot before rushing over to the sink. 

“We have to get to the den quickly, we have to tell Asahi all about last week!” Noya insisted as he dried his hands. Tanaka nodded putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. 

“Noya’s right there’s so much we need to tell you Asahi! Tsuki got ten whole minutes on the naughty chair!”

“What did he do?”

“We’ll tell you everything in the den. It was brilliant!” 

Asahi had hardly put his feet into his outdoor shoes when Noya grabbed his hand and dragged him outside after Tanaka who was already stood beside the slide waiting for them. Tanaka rolled his eyes and waved at them to hurry up, making Noya run faster and Asahi trip over his laces, stumbling but not falling as he was dragged along. 

“Are you ready Asahi, for the best story ever told?” Tanaka asked with a grin as they three boys settled themselves down under the slide. “This is the story of the longest timeout in the history of timeouts. It all started on Tuesday, Hinata and Kageyama were fighting over the paint again and Hinata threw a paintbrush covered in blue paint at Kageyama’s head…” Tanaka paused shared a significant look with Noya. “But Kageyama ducked and the painty end of the paintbrush hit Yamaguchi’s teddy bear.” Asahi gasped. 

“Not Bear-chan!”

“Yes! Yama started to cry and Suga-sensei dived in and did some emergency bear repairs and Bear-chan was fine. Hinata apologised but Kageyama didn’t, so Tsuki was really angry but he didn’t do anything yet. He just made sure that Yama could share his blanket during nap time. Then on Wednesday Takeda-sensei arranged for us to play a big game of catch. Kageyama threw the ball really hard and Yama wasn’t able to catch it which mad him really sad. He kept missing the ball and Kageyama got angry and called Yama stupid so Tsuki kicked him, and started yelling and even hit him a few times, he made Kageyama cry and he had to be picked up by Takeda-sensei so he stopped hurting Kageyama.”

“That’s when he got ten minutes on the naughty chair?”

“No He got ten minutes because he told Suga-sensei that he wasn’t sorry and that he would never be sorry and that he would do it again if Kageyama every called Yamaguchi stupid again. He said that only he could call Yama names because they’re going to get married when they’re older.”

“Wow.” Noya and Tanaka nodded excitedly, Asahi could hardly believe that something so awesome had happened while he was away. 

“Knock, knock, come on out you three, Takeda-sensei says it’s time for you to decorate your cakes now.” Suga-sensei’s voice rang from outside the slide as he gently tapped on the side. Asahi jumped violently before blushing in embarrassment as Noya and Tanaka laughed. 

The three boys rushed back inside kicking off their outdoor shoes as soon as they got inside. Noya hopped over to the kitchen putting his inside shoes on as he went. Tanaka put his feet in the wrong shoes in his rush to get ready and ran all the way into the kitchen with his right shoes on his left foot and his left shoes on his right foot. Asahi took his time, he tucked his friends shoes away in their cubby holes before making his own way to the kitchen where Tanaka and Noya were being helped into their shoes properly.

“I’ve already made up the icing boys so you can get right on with decorating. All the decorations are on the table. Take your seats and I’ll bring your cakes over.” Takeda-sensei said kindly as he helped Asahi tie his apron up. There was icing of every colour set out in little bowls, each one had a teaspoon in it. There were sprinkles, silver sugar balls, candy fruit pieces, jelly pieces, chocolate buttons, white chocolate stars and even mini marshmallows. It didn’t take long for all three boys to end up sticky, covered in icing and with decorations everywhere. But even in the chaos, the cakes still looked good. They were brightly coloured and cheerful. “Well done boys. I’ll put these up on the rack over here so that the icing can set and they’ll be ready for eating by snack time. Now it’s time for you to clean yourselves up and get ready for lunch. 

Asahi was so excited for snack time that even though he was really sleepy after the second play time he found it very difficult to get off to sleep at naptime. Noya and Tanaka were the same, the three boys curled up together whispering excitedly to one another until they were told to be quiet and sleep before they were separated. 

“Rise and shine everyone. Snack time. Everyone over to the tables.” Suga-sensei called out gently rousing the children from their nap. Once you’re all sat down Takeda-sensei and I will bring your drinks round and then we’ll bring out the cake!” 

“Gwaa! Cake!” Hinata squealed. He grabbed Kageyama’s hand and dragged the bleary eyes boy over to the tables. As soon as they had sat down Kageyama promptly dropped his head down onto the table. Kageyama Tobio was not good at waking up. Yamaguchi continued to suck his thumb as he trailed after Tsukishima. Yachi and Shimizu joined Hinata and Kageyama, Tanaka, Noya and Asahi took the third table leaving the remaining three boys to take the final table. 

Thanking Suga-sensei softly, Asahi took a milk carton from the offered tray of drinks. Noya took a juice and Tanaka joined Asahi in drinking milk. 

“You each get one cupcake now and one to take home with you. Suga-sensei and I will put your second cupcakes into little boxes and tuck them away in your cubby holes so they’re ready for when you go home.” Takeda explained holding up a small handmade cardboard box shaped like a little house. There was a ribbon woven through the four triangles that made the roof of the house holding it shut. Hinata protested, claiming that he wanted his second cake at the same time, only for Kageyama to call him a dumbass.

“We’ll eat out cakes together later stupid Hinata!”

“Bakageyama!”

“Boys, we don’t call each other names, apologies to each other.” The two boys pouted and muttered their apologies before beginning to devour their cakes. 

It was Takeda-sensei’s turn to read at story time. He began the tale of the lonely dragon who befriended the brave mouse while the children were still finishing off their cakes. Asahi really loved this story, he really understood the dragon and the mouse reminded him of Noya. While Takeda-sensei read, Suga-sensei slid a boxed cupcake into each cubby hole. He then packed the remaining ones into larger boxes for the three assistant chefs to take home for their families. 

***

“Daddy, daddy! Look at the cupcakes we made!” Asahi called out excitedly as he ran over to Daichi. The little boy flung himself into Daichi’s arms and waved franticly in the direction of the day care door where the other children were will making their way outside. “Suga-sensei has them in a box for us so we can carry them without the icing getting smushed.” Daichi nodded and smiled brightly at his baby boy. Asahi looked so happy. Daichi slowly made his way over to the door, weaving through the other parents waiting for their children. They had almost reached the door when Suga walked out with three boxes of cake in his arms. He smiled and blushed slightly when his eyes met with Daichi’s. 

“Daichi-san, I hope you have a nice day?”

“Yes, I hope you did too.” They both fell into silence just watching each other while Asahi looked between them before focusing on the cake. “I’ve booked a table at the restaurant opposite the mini mart if you still want to…”

“Yes! I still want to, it sound lovely.” Suga blushed more deeply and thrust one of the cake boxes at Daichi’s chest, only for it to be easily intercepted by Asahi. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then at seven?” Daichi asked softly to a very flustered Suga.

“Seven, yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. Good bye Daichi-san, Asahi-kun.” Suga smiled at the pair one last time before hurrying off to deliver the rest of the cake to their owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry about the really long gap between updates!!! I've just gone back to Uni so I don't have as much time to write as I would like. If you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thank you to everyone who has commented and left Kudos's it really means a lot to me.
> 
> P.S. the DaiSuga date will be in the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Suga tucked his nose into the folds of his scarf as he waited outside the restaurant for Daichi to arrive. It was definitely starting to get colder. He laughed softly to himself as he caught sight of Daichi jogging from the direction of the car park, his coat un buttoned and his scarf much longer on one side than the other.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“You’re not late, I just got here early.” Suga smiled, absently correcting Daichi’s scarf and doing up a few buttons, despite knowing that the coat would be coming off as soon as they went inside. “Sorry.” Suga blushed withdrawing his hands quickly. “I just, you looked cold.” Daichi smiled back, a faint blush on his cheeks. He took Suga’s hand and lead the way inside. 

Suga didn’t know that to say. Daichi was sat opposite him, the dimmed lights of the restaurant and the flickering light of the candle at the side of their table made the shadows on Daichi’s face shift hypnotically. Daichi broke the silence by blurting out how nervous he was, blushing vividly as he realised that he’d just accused Suga of making him nervous on purpose by being too pretty. From there their conversation drifted mindlessly from topic to topic, their feet wrested comfortably against each other under the table and their hand brushed repeatedly, their fingers linking between them until they were forced apart by the arrival of their starters. During a lull in conversation Suga’s eyes zeroed in on Daichi’s half eaten starter. A small smirk formed on his lips as his hand reached out, forked grasped tightly, and snatched up a small piece of Daichi’s meal before darting back to the relative safety of his side of the table. Daichi looked up open mouthed as Suga consumed his stolen mouthful. 

“You just had to ask.” Daichi pouted slightly, in an attempt to stop the sappy grin for forming, Suga just looked so cute, all smug and satisfied. Daichi shut down that trail of thought before it ventured into more risqué territory. 

“But where’s the fun in that?”

“You spend far too much time around toddlers.” Suga paused for a moment before smiling brightly and laughing to himself. 

“That’s probably true.” 

As their starter plates were being cleared away Daichi’s phone rang shrilly from the pocket of his trousers. Daichi frowned, glancing at Suga, seeking permission to check who it was. Suga smiled and nodded, turning to thank their waiter.

“I’m really sorry, Koushi. I have to take this it’s Yui, she wouldn’t be calling if it wasn’t important.” Daichi apologised profusely as his ex-wife’s name flashed up on the screen of his still ringing phone. Suga smiled slightly and waved at Daichi to take his call. Daichi stood, leaving the restaurant for a few moments before hurrying back inside. “Asahi want’s to come home. I’m so sorry, he doesn’t deal with being away from home very well. He loves his mother but he’s not at her house enough to feel completely comfortable there.”

“Don’t worry about it. We can order our food to go, you could even get something for Asahi.” Suga smiled sadly. He had been really looking forward to this. It was the first date he had been asked on for a long time and he really liked Daichi. He couldn’t fault the man for his devotion to his son, but it would have been nice if they could have at least eaten their main course together. Daichi stood silently, deep in thought as Suga asked the waiter if they could have their food and their dessert boxed up.

“Do you want to come back to mine? Yui is going to bring Asahi back, it’ll take her about half an hour to get there. We could still have dinner together if you don’t mind Asahi joining us for pudding.” Daichi was blindsided by the brightness of Suga’s smile.

“That would be lovely Daichi. What dessert would Asahi like best?”

Suga held the boxes of food while Daichi fished around in his bag for the house keys. He pulled them out by one of the many key-rings. Most of which had clearly been made by Asahi. The few that weren’t hand made all had pictures of Asahi on them. Suga smiled at yet another sign of how much Daichi adored his son. Daichi disappeared inside for a before calling for Suga to come in. His voice sounded very far away. Suga realised why as he stepped inside and was confronted by Daichi on his knees with his head in the shoe cupboard. Desperately trying to cram the many scattered shoes into the small space. 

“I’ve made sure you won’t trip over any stray shoes this time.”

“Good, we would not want the food to get dropped.” Suga laughed gently at how flustered Daichi was. The image of wide eyes, flushed Daichi with a cobweb in his hair would stay with Suga for the rest of his life. 

Daichi was heating up the chocolate sauce to cover the brownie they had ordered for Asahi when the doorbell rang. Suga smiled and took over from Daichi, allowing the other man to answer the door and let his son in. 

“Yui, this is Sugawara Koushi. Koushi this is Michimia Yui, Asahi’s mum.” Suga turned at the sound of Daichi’s voice. He smiled at the woman beside Daichi. She had a cream hat on over the top of short dark hair, she looked bright and cheerful as she returned his smile, stepping forward and holding out her hand in greeting. 

“Hi! It nice to meet you, I’m so sorry for interrupting your date!” Yui apologised as she shook Suga’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too and don’t worry about it, really.” Yui smiled slightly and handed Asahi’s over night bag to Daichi who was already holding a sniffing Asahi. The little boy had his face buried in his daddy’s neck and his fists curled into tight fists around Daichi’s shirt collar. 

“Bye sweetheart, I’ll call round tomorrow and we can still go to the petting zoo.” Yui’s face fell a little when Asahi didn’t respond. “I’ll be off then. See you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Sugawara-san, Asahi speaks very highly of you and so does Daichi.” She said with a smirk, glancing sideways at her furiously blushing ex-husband. Suga smiled and nodded.

“It was nice meeting you too.” 

The door closed behind Michimia with a soft click. Suga looked over at Daichi and Asahi. Asahi still hadn’t emerged from Daichi’s neck but his fists hand loosened enough for one of his hand to have dropped to his side. Daichi was stood facing slightly facing Suga but his attention was devoted entirely to his son. He murmured almost silently into Asahi’s hair as Suga watched them.

“Shall I get the plates out?” Suga asked gently, not wanting to startle the two people before him. 

“Yeah, that would be great Koushi.”

Asahi was quiet, very quiet as he ate his brownie. Suga knew that Asahi was never going to be a boisterous child but it was surprising and a little worrying to see Asahi so silent and sullen. Daichi chatted happily to Suga, occationaly trying to bring Asahi into the conversation only to be shut down by one word answers or nothing more than soft hmmms from the little boy.

“I’m sleepy, daddy. Can I go to bed?” Daichi nodded, running a hand over his son’s head. 

“Go on them. Your pyjamas are in your bag, so is your tooth brush. I’ll be up in a second to tuck you in.” Asahi nodded and slid silently from the room, pausing for a moment to get a hug from Daichi, then again for a hug from Suga, taking both the grown up’s by surprise. 

“Good night Asahi, sweet dreams.” Suga spoke with a kind smile as he wished the boy good night. I’ll wash up while you take care of Asahi.” Suga said, turning to face Daichi.

“I can’t ask you to do that! You’re a guest, your my date!” Daichi protested.

“Daichi, really I don’t mind, go and look after your son.”

Once Asahi was fast asleep Daichi made his way back downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Suga putting away the final pieces of washing up.

“I think I’ve found where everything is supposed to go, I’m sorry if anything is in the wrong place.” Suga blushed and toughed the back of his neck.

“Don’t apologise, I should be apologising. I asked you on a date and you ending up doing house work while I read bedtime stories.” Suga laughed and shook his head walked closer to Daichi. He rested his hand on Daichi’s upper arms and rubbed slightly, calming Daichi’s frazzled nerves. 

“Don’t worry, I knew that Asahi would always be your first priority when you asked me out. I feel very honoured that you are comfortable enough to invite me over here while Asahi needed you. It means a lot that you trust me enough to let me into your life in such a way.” Daichi blushed deeply. He hadn’t really considered the implications of asking Suga over. He had been a bit worried that Suga might think he was being forward but nothing else. But as he thought about his actions he realised that he would never have even considered asking anyone else over in that situation, not even his own parents. He had just felt so natural to have Suga stood at his side ready to comfort Asahi. Daichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Suga’s middle, pulling him close. He smiled as Suga’s hands trailed up his arms and looped at the back of his neck. Suga lent in a little bit, brushing his nose against Daichi’s, leaving it to Daichi to close the gap and press their lips together.


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost midnight before Suga caught sight of the clock. His startled gasp brought Daichi out of his happy musings. He had been thinking how nice it was having Koushi curled up beside him, warm and solid against his side. 

“I should be getting home.” Daichi whined internally. He did not want Koushi to leave. 

“No, it’s too late for you to walk home alone. You could stay in the spare room, I’m sure I could find you something to sleep in and a tooth brush.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You could never be a bother. I wouldn’t feel right letting you walk home at this time.” Daichi preened as Koushi nodded, smiling happily from his place curled up leaning against Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi grinned and squeezed the other man’s shoulders for a moment. He didn’t want to move but they should, it really was rather late. Koushi shifted a little in Daichi’s arms, as though he were trying to sit up properly but really didn’t want to. Daichi sighed softly, at this rate they would spend the rest of the night on the sofa. “I should find you something to sleep in.” It was a huge effort to force himself to move, to stand and remove his arm from around Koushi’s shoulders. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate this.”

“It’s not a problem.” Daichi blushed slightly as he led Koushi out of the living room and upstairs. Daichi spent a few moments rummaging around in his draws for a spare pair of pyjamas, he knew that all of his clothes would be just a little too big for Koushi so he tried to remember if he owned any that were too small for him. He didn’t. He always got rid of things that didn’t fit, it made Asahi feel better about growing out of his favourite clothes. “These will have to do I’m afraid, they’ll be slightly on the baggy side.” Suga laughed and gratefully accepted the neatly folded grey and navy bundle. “There should be a new tooth brush under the skin, you can unpack it and use that.” 

“Thank you Daichi.”

“I’ll let you use the bathroom first.” Daichi murmured as he showed Koushi which door was the bathroom and which was the spare room. Koushi smiled warmly at him, as he backed up towards the bathroom door, leaning against the frame to thank Daichi once again. Daichi stepped closer, one hand pressed against the wall beside Suga’s head and he lent in a little, leaving the last few centimetres between them for Suga to close. The smaller man blushed slightly and tilted his head forward, so their lips brushed, giving Daichi permission to close the gap between them completely. Sighing into their Daichi could hardly believe his luck. Koushi wanted him, Koushi really liked him. Suga dropped the pyjamas he was holding in favour of sliding his hand up Daichi’s chest, round the back of his neck and slotting his fingers in Daichi’s hair. Daichi pressed closer, the feeling of Koushi’s hardness against his thigh spired him on. Koushi groaned, gripping Daichi tighter, breaking their kiss and letting his head fall back against the door frame. Seizing the moment Daichi lowered his mouth to Suga’s neck and resumed kissing. 

“We should stop.” Koushi, whispered breathlessly.

“I know.” Daichi responded against Koushi’s throat. 

“We’ve only hand one date.”

“Yeah, and Asahi is just down the hall.” As Daichi spoke, he realised the truth of his words and pulled away reluctantly. “Asahi will probably climb into my bed at some point tonight, he usually does when he’s had a bad day.” Suga nodded, he looked as disappointed as Daichi felt. 

“I should get changed.” Daichi nodded, stepping back just enough for Suga to slide into the bathroom and close the door with one last sad smile. 

Daichi cursed under his breath before shaking himself and returning to his room to find his own pyjamas. He took a few deep breaths and tried to forget the feeling of Koushi’s body against his, Koushi’s lips against his, Koushi’s fingers in his hair. Fuck. He really needed to calm down. He slapped his cheeks and stared at himself in the mirror above his chest of draws. 

“Pull yourself together Sawamura! You are a grown up, an adult, a parent, not a teenage boy with his first crush.” He took one last deep breath and began to get changed. Once his clothes were folded up or put in the laundry basket Daichi finally felt ready to venture out of his room again to clean his teeth. As he opened his bedroom door his eyes met Koushi’s. Daichi had to fight to drag his gaze away from the sight of Koushi stood in the hallway, dressed in Daichi’s pyjama’s. They were too big, just as Daichi knew they would be, so the trouser legs pooled around Koushi’s feet, the sleeved covered his hand and the collar had slipped slightly, exposing most of Koushi’s left shoulder. He smiled shyly as he murmured good night, smiling at Daichi one final time before walking into the spare bedroom the rest of his clothes tucked under his arm and shutting the door. 

“Daddy?” Daichi was woken by Asahi’s timid voice at just after half three in the morning. “Can I sleep with you?” Daichi groaned as he tried to fight his way out of sleep. He managed to work a hand out of his covers and hold it out to his son to help the little boy climb into bed. Asahi climbed over Daichi, kneeling painfully on his daddy’s thigh, and curled up against Daichi’s back. “Daddy?” Asahi asked after a few moments of silence in which Daichi had almost fallen back to sleep.

“umm.” Daichi responded vaguely.

“Why is the door to the spare room closed?”

“Oh, Koushi, I mean Suga-sensei is staying the night because it was too late for him to go home.”

“Oh.” Asahi paused and Daichi wondered for a horrible moment if Asahi wasn’t okay with Suga staying over, after all it must be very strange for Asahi to have his teacher in his house at night. “Does that mean we get pancakes for breakfast tomorrow? We always have pancakes when someone stays over.” Asahi whispered hopefully. 

“I’m sure we can have pancakes.” Daichi smiled rolling over and pulling his son close to his chest. “Go to sleep, Asahi, or you’ll be too tired to eat pancakes.” 

Asahi was woken by the movement his daddy climbing out of bed. He always slept much better when he was allowed to sleep in Daichi’s bed. Blinking slowly, Asahi sat up and rubbed his eyes with one fist. 

“Pancakes?”

“Sure, do you want to help me?” Asahi paused and thought for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, they need to be really good for Suga-sensei.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t want to help, I’m sure he’d love to eat pancakes you made.” Once again Asahi shook his head. The little boy slid out from under the covers and padded over to Daichi’s side, taking his daddy’s hand and smiling slightly. 

“Help me find my slippers.” Daichi smiled and allowed Asahi to lead the way back to his room. It didn’t take more than a moment to find Asahi’s bunny slippers, they had been kicked just under Asahi’s bed, just far enough that the little boy refused to look encase of monsters. Daichi was forced to lay flat on his front and fish them out one at a time. Daichi’s silent feet were accompanied by the soft scuffing sound of Asahi’s slippers against the carpet as they walked back along the landing towards the stairs. As they passed the guest room Suga poked his head out and smiled brightly at them. Asahi tipped his head to one side and frowned slightly at his teacher. 

“You’re wearing daddy’s pyjamas.”

“Yes, your daddy was nice enough to let me borrow some.” 

“They’re really big, maybe you should have borrowed some of mine.”

“That’s a nice offer Asahi, but I think Suga-sensei might be a bit too tall to fit into your pyjamas.” Daichi said softly, running his fingers through Asahi’s bed hair. Asahi nodded solemnly before brightening dramatically and turning his attention back to Suga. 

“We’re having pancakes for breakfast, isn’t that really great?” Suga grinned widely and nodded. The three of them made their way down stairs in comfortable silence broken only by Suga wishing Daichi a good morning and Daichi asking how Suga slept. The warm smile he received in response made his stomach flutter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!! It's been almost a month since I last updated! I will do better. I promise that I will have one or two festive chapters up around Christmas time, they might be a little short as I don't have a lot a free time at the moment but i will be updating!


	9. Chapter 9

Asahi was the only one left eating. Suga smiled softly at Daichi who was clearing up around his son. The little boy hummed happily as he munched his way through his pancakes, his hair hanging messily around his face.

“Asahi, you need to hurry up a little, your mum will be here soon to take you out.” Asahi nodded and stuffed the rest of his pancake into his mouth at once, filling his cheeks completely. “Come on let’s get you dressed and sort out your mop of hair. Do you want to borrow a shirt Koushi?”

Suga paused as he stood up, he could probably wear his own shirt again but he didn’t really want to, his neighbours would talk if they saw him coming home in the same clothes. 

“That would be nice thank you.” 

“You can fish one out while I get Asahi ready, shirts are in the top draw.” Suga smiled gently squeezing Daichi’s arm in thanks before disappearing into the other man’s bedroom. 

By the time Daichi had done Asahi’s hair and helped him into his clothes Yui had already arrived. She was sat in the living room chatting pleasantly with Suga. She grinned as Daichi followed Asahi into the room. 

“There are my two favourite men.”

“Mummy!” Asahi clapped excitedly and he rushed over to her. 

Yui stayed and chatted for a bit before leaving with and excited Asahi to whatever film drew Asahi’s attention. Daichi smiled and waved at them from the door. Suga fidgeted a little, fiddling with the sleeve of the top he had borrowed. Closing the door behind his ex-wife and son Daichi turned to face Suga and grinned at the sight of the smaller man in one of his shirts. It didn’t make Suga look quite as adorably irresistible as Daichi’s pyjamas had done but it was pretty close. 

Karasno day care stayed open right up to Christmas eve so it meant that there would be several weeks of festive activities for the children. Takeda explained to everyone how to roll out the clay to the right thickness so the shapes could be baked and turned into decorations for the tree. 

“Remember to make a small hole where you want the ribbon to be attached. Suga-sensei and I will help you with that if you want. Once you’ve cut out your shapes please put your hand up so we can collect them and write your names on the backs so they don’t get muddled up in the oven.” They were each allowed to make three decorations. Two to take home and one to stay behind for the day care tree. Yachi cried when she realised that everyone else had made a Christmas tree shape and she hadn’t. She calmed down when Suga gently explained to her that she could squish her clay back into a ball and start again if she wanted but she would have to give up one of her other shapes. She pulled a serious face and examined her shapes, which one would she give up to have a tree. Hinata suggested that she give up the star because the tree shape had a star on it already. Kageyama called Hinata stupid and said that she should just keep the shapes she had already and that trees weren’t that great despite having made two tree shapes himself. When Tsukki had pointed this out and threatened to destroy one of the trees, Kageyama burst into tears and threw a lump of clay at the blondes head. Both boys ended up with three minutes on the naughty chair for their behaviour. 

“Come on Asahi, let’s play ninjas!” Noya spoke excitedly as he tugged on Asahi’s sleeve. The taller boy shook his head slightly and pulled back a little. 

“I can’t yet, I really need to ask Suga-sensei something important. You and Tanaka start with out me.” Noya pouted but nodded and rushed off after Tanaka, screaming about subterfuge, he had heard the word on the TV, he didn’t really understand it but he knew it had to do with spies and spies were like ninjas. “Suga-sensei?”

“Asahi? Aren’t you going to play with the others?”

“Not yet. Would you help me wrap daddy’s Christmas present. Daddy helped me wrap mummy’s but I forgot to ask mummy to help when I was with her.”

“Of cause I’ll help you. Do you have it with you?” Asahi nodded and grinned excitedly rushing over to his bag and rummaging around in it for the large fluffy reindeer socks he had chosen for his daddy while shopping with his mum. Suga smiled fondly as Asahi thrust the socks into his hands. They were very cute. He could almost picture Daichi’s face as he unwrapped them. It would be a cross between pain and pride, Suga really couldn’t see Daichi wearing anything like those socks willingly but because Asahi had chosen them he would put them on and love them. “What sort of wrapping paper would you like? We have a lot and the paper is very important when wrapping a present so take your time choosing.” Asahi nodded solemnly and frowned at the large box of wrapping papers that filled the far corner of the craft area. Takeda-sensei had told them that they would be making Christmas cards with the wrapping paper soon. 

“This one.” Asahi pulled out a large role of red and silver striped paper covered in bright green holy leaves. Once Suga had cut out a section of paper big enough and had enough pieces of sticky tape they sat down to their wrapping. 

“Alright, I’ll hold it like this while you put a bit of tape down.” Asahi frowned in concentration as he pressed the tape carefully to the paper fixing the two edges together. “Do you want to fold that corner, I’ll do this one, then you can fold it all together and stick it down.” Chewing his lip Asahi copied Suga’s slow folds in a messy but close imitation. It didn’t take long for the present to be wrapped with the tow of them working together. “Go and play Asahi, I’ll put the present back in your bag for you and tidy everything up. Go and join Noya and Tanaka they keep looking over here waiting for you.” Asahi span round with wide eyes just as Noya glanced over for the fifth time in as many minutes.

“Done now!” Asahi called running over to them where he was greeted with cheers and tackled to the grown by an ecstatic Noya. 

“Be careful Yuu, you don’t want to hurt Asahi.” Noya pulled back and looked guilty for a moment before dragging Asahi to his feet and apologised by giving the taller boy his pretend ninja sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a little chapter, there might be another festive one up before new year but it's very busy at work at the moment so I don't have as much time to write as I would like... I'm also working on a Christmas themed oneshot where Daichi if father christmas, as a thank you to everyone who had been so nice and commented and left kudos's. That should be up soon, maybe just after christmas, hopefully.


	10. Chapter 10

“Good morning Koushi.”

“Morning Daichi, Asahi.”

“Morning Suga-sensei.” Asahi grinned as he let go of his daddy’s hand and slid past Suga’s legs and rushed over to Noya and Tanaka. Daichi smiled fondly, watching his son interact so freely with his friends. 

“Yui is coming to collect Asahi today, I have to stay late at work. Asahi already knows so he’ll be fine with it, I just thought I should let you know.” Suga smiled brightly and nodded. 

“Don’t work too hard.”

“Asahi?” Noya prodded the older boy gently in the ribs. “Does your daddy like Suga-sensei?”

“Of course he does, everyone likes Suga-sensei.” Asahi blinked at his smaller friend like he was mad.

“No silly, he means does your daddy like-like Suga-sensei, like kissing like him.”

“Oh.” Asahi paused for a moment and thought about how his daddy looked at Suga-sensei, “I think he might. Do you think Suga-sensei like-likes him too, it would be really sad if he didn’t.”

“I think so.”

“Umm, they look happy together.” Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash to the far left of the room, where it appeared that Hinata had tackled Tsukishima, dragging Kageyama and Yamaguichi into a heap with them.

“Waaa! Stupid Tsukki!”

“You’re stupid! You shouldn’t jump on people.”

“You were being mean! You didn’t even want that crayon!” Kageyama yelled glaring at the bespectacled toddler. Yamaguchi stuck his tongue out at the noisy pair as he clung to Tsukki’s arm. Takeda-sensei intervened before Kageyama could throw a toy truck at Tsukki’s head. 

“Come and play hospital with us?” Yachi asked as she made her way over to the three boys. “Shimizu is the doctor and I’m the nurse.”

“Can Asahi be a nurse too? He’s too nice to be anything else.” Noya asked excitedly. Yachi stared at Asahi as though she was seeing him for the first time, her eyes wide with wonder as she nodded excitedly. 

“Yes! We have to hurry nurse Asahi, our patients need bandaging everywhere!”

“Umm.” Shimizu agreed as she walked over to them carrying a roll of toilet paper as make shift bandages. “Try your best.” She said softly to Yachi and Asahi before turning her attention to Noya and Tanaka who were watching her reverently. “Be brave, we will make the pain stop soon.” Tanaka made a dying noise and collapsed to the floor dramatically at the same time as Noya flopped into Asahi’s arms.

It took nearly twenty minutes for Suga-sensei to unwrap Noya and Tanaka from their toilet paper mummification. Asahi sat with them the whole time as they were carefully untangled, apologising all the while to both Suga and to his friends for wrapping them up so much. Noya was very sad that they had to miss out of the beginning of art time, after all they were going to decorate their tree ornaments and there would be glitter, which was always the highlight of Noya’s day. 

“Glitter makes everything better.” He informed Asahi seriously, shortly before Tanaka spilt a pot of gold glitter over Kageyama’s head. He received three minutes on the naughty chair for running with art supplies. As soon as he was released, he whispered that his punishment had been more than worth it to see Kageyama sparkle whenever he moved. Everyone seemed to agree that sparkly Kageyama way infinitely better than normal Kageyama. 

The end of the day came around surprisingly quickly. It turned out that nothing beat sparkly Kageyama, leaving the rest of the day very forgettable. Noya had asked Asahi if he wanted to come over to his house at home time because Tanaka always came over on Tuesdays and it would be brilliant because they could play astronauts properly for once. Asahi had said no, excitedly informing his friends that he would be going home with his mum. Both the other boys nodded earnestly, understanding the immense importance of mothers, as Noya lived with his grandparents and Tanaka lived with his older sister and his dad.

“But you will come over next time right? I have a really cool pirate ship in the garden, Grandpa made it for me.” Asahi promised that he would before they all settled down for nap time. 

“Michimia-San, how are you today?” Suga asked as he greeted Asahi’s mother. The woman smiled brightly at him.

“I’m very well, how are you.”

“Fine thank you, I wanted to ask you something actually, it’s about Daichi, you see, I don’t know what to get him for Christmas.”

“Oh, I usually get him something silly. This year Asahi chose some socks for him and I found a hat that matched so I got that. Oh wait, you could get him the scarf from the set, it would be brilliant!”

“That would be quite funny, I would have to ask Asahi if he was okay with me getting Daichi something similar to his present.” Yui nodded and smiled even more brightly. 

“Mummy!” Asahi yelled as he leaped out of the door. “Kageyama got covered in glitter and Yachi and I wrapped Noya and Tanaka up in toilet paper and Narita fell over and has a really big bandage on his knee now!”

“So you had a good day then?” Asahi nodded excitedly as she picked him up. “Suga-sensei were just talking about what he should get daddy for Christmas. I think it would be really cool if he got the scarf that matches our presents, that what daddy had a set, what do you think?” Asahi’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly. 

“That would be so cool. He would have the whole set and he could be all warm and matching.”

“Yeah? You think I should get it?”

“Um, um, yes! Don’t use the same wrapping paper though!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t”

By the end of the week the day care was fully decorated. There were brightly coloured paper chains hanging from the ceiling and the artificial tree was covered in tinsel, clay ornaments, foil wrapped chocolates and candy canes it looked chaotic and homemade and completely wonderful. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Asahi called excitedly as he rushed over to Daichi. His bag on his back and his clay tree decoration in one hand. “Daddy please can Suga-sensei come to ours for Christmas? It was so nice having he at home and I want to give him a Christmas present.”

“That’s a nice thought Asahi , but I’m sure Koushi has his own family to spend Christmas with.” Daichi croaked, he and Suga had only been on one date, the prospect of spending Christmas together seemed a bit forward and premature. 

“He doesn’t, they’re away this year, he’s going to be by himself. He said that he didn’t mind but he does really, no one wants to be alone.” Daichi frowned thinking for a moment, it might be nice to have Suga over for Christmas, Yui would be there too and she was bringing her boyfriend. “You have to ask daddy, even if he says no you have to ask!”

“Alright then, I’ll ask, come on, let’s go and find him.” Suga had blushed vibrantly as Daichi invited him over for Christmas. He stammered slightly and his voice shook a little as he asked for the forth time if Daichi was really sure, that it they wouldn’t mind if Suga was there, that he wouldn’t be intruding.

“We want you to come Suga-sensei.” Asahi said with a smile. “Daddy always makes too much food and then mummy brings more with her. Is Ikejiri-san coming with mummy? He shouldn’t be lonely.”

“Yes he’s coming too, he and mummy are spending time with his family then they are both coming over to see us, that’s why she’s coming later this year.” Asahi nodded in understanding. He liked Ikejiri-san he was nice and he made Asahi’s mummy smile a lot. “Ikejiri is Yui’s boyfriend.” Daichi quietly informed Suga who was looking on with a puzzled expression. Understanding crossed Suga’s face and he relaxed considerabily. It made him feel so much better knowing that Yui was bringing her boyfriend too. Was he Daichi’s boyfriend, he felt like he was, but could you be someone’s boyfriends after just one date?

Suga bit his lip in apprehension as he drew nearer the Sawamura house. He had a bag of presents in one hand and an overnight bag over his shoulder. Daichi had made it very clear that Suga would be staying the night. Daichi had laughed softly and insisted that Suga had to stay. 

“Yui and Ikejiri will both be staying and they will occupy each other once Asahi had gone to bed and I will be left alone with all the chocolates and cake and it will be entirely your fault that I got fat because you didn’t stay and stop me from eating my boredom and loneliness.” Suga had relented, the mental image of Daichi sat alone at the table eating his way through mountains of chocolates had been funny but also heart wrenching. 

Suga was greeted at the door by a brightly smiling Daichi and a very excited Asahi. Daich pressed a quick kiss to Suga’s lips while Asahi excitedly filled his teacher in on the toast debacle that had occurred that morning at breakfast. It was at this point that Yui had joined the conversation, followed by a lightly blushing man with light brown hair. 

“Asahi you shouldn’t tell embarrassing stories about people before they’ve had a chance to introduce themselves.” She smiled and picked her son up, kissing his cheek. “We all want Suga and Ikejiri to get along and it might give a bad impression if the only thing Suga knows about him is that he can’t make toast. Besides I don’t want people thinking that my boyfriend is a fool.” Suga glanced at Daichi and shared a smirk with the dark haired man. The sound of awkward laughter drew everyone’s attention to Ikejiri who was even more flushed that before.

“I my defence, I have never use Daichi’s toaster before and it’s much fancier than Yui’s and mine.” Suga smiled warmly at him. He seemed like a nice, down to earth man, even if he couldn’t use fairly simple kitchen appliances. Once Suga had been give time to take off his shoes and coat he was ushered into the living room where he took his place on the sofa next to Daichi. It was decided that they would each open one present in turn to start with and then they would ‘help’ Asahi with the rest of his, meaning they would pick up the paper and hand him the next one. 

“Oh Daichi, you have to open Asahi’s present first. Doesn’t he Suga?” Yui said with a conspiratorial smirk. Daichi smiled as Asahi thrust the parcel into his hands. Daichi’s face was priceless as the socks came into view for the first time. 

“Did you choose these yourself Asahi?” The little boy nodded proudly, grinning ear to ear.

“Mummy helped me pick them and Suga-sensei, I mean Suga helped me wrap them.” Asahi blushed an apologised for calling Suga by his school name.

“You don’t have to call me sensei when you not at day care Asahi, I’d really like it if you just called my Suga.” The silver haired man had softly told the little boy as he was removing his shoes upon arrival. Suga smiled and told Asahi that he didn’t mine and not to worry what to call him and that he could stick to Suga-sensei if he was more comfortable with it.

Yui opened one of her presents from Ikejiri, it was a new set of knee pads. The grins that followed such a strange present peeked Suga’s curiosity.

“We all play volleyball together, we have a mixed neighbourhood team.” Daichi explained, “You should come along.” Smiling back at Daichi, Suga agreed to join them for practice at some point. Asahi opened his present from his mother. He squealed in delight as a set of three plastic dinosaurs was revealed from beneath the paper, one was pink, one purple and one blue, and each one had cute cartoon like faces. Ikejiri went next, opening his present from Daichi. He went bright red as he lifted an electric whisk out of the it’s box. He scowled slightly and brandished the new whisk like a weapon as he told Daichi off. Both Daichi and Yui simply laughed, Yui laughed so hard she almost fell off the sofa. Suga turned to Asahi in the hopes that the little boy might provide some form of explanation, he was not disappointed. 

“Ikejiri broke mummy’s electricity because he used one of those wrong. He plugged it in and the whole house when dark apparently.” Suga grinned, it appeared Ikejiri had an ongoing battle with many kitchen appliances, not just toasters. Suga was up next. He moved from the comfort of the sofa to collect his present and open it on the floor in the centre of the room as the others had done. He blinked down at the present in his lap. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but it wasn’t that. Nestled in the wrapping paper was a build your own antler set. He blinked again then dissolved into laughter. 

“Thank you Daichi.” He said between puffs of laughter. He crawled over to Daichi and pulled him into a soft kiss. Do you really think they’ll suit me?”

“Just as much as my socks, will suit me.” Daichi smiled and lent in for another kiss. Daichi’s words sent both Yui and Suga into fits of laughter, as they both knew that Daichi had more horrible clothing to come. Suga was very greatful that he had decided to buy Daichi something else as well, as generic as it was, he thought Daichi would appreciate some chocolates slightly more than his scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible human being! I promised you an update for the new year and it's nearly February! I hope that this makes up for it a bit, I was going to be two chapters but made it one long chapter as a sort of apology... so sorry for the wait. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Suga and Daichi didn’t get to spend much time together in the time between Christmas and New Year, even with the day care closed for the holidays Suga still had to spend a lot of his time there, sorting out the activities for the new year, taking down the decorations, replacing all the broken toys and most importantly, working on the displays of the children’s work. The longest they spoke for in that time was when Daichi had rung Suga up one night in tears, babbling about how Asahi had mentioned that he missed his friends and was looking forward to seeing them again, a confession that Daichi had never expected and came as such a relief that he just had to tell everyone he knew about it, his little boy was finally becoming social. Ikejiri proposed quietly to Yui on New Year’s Eve and she accepted, surprising no one. The night had gone down hill a little when they told Asahi, who promptly panicked and began to cry he was worried because all the fairy tales said that step parents were evil and he didn’t want Ikejiri to be evil and lock him away somewhere or try to poison him. Daichi and Yui had sat the panic stricken little boy down and told him that not all step parents were evil while the man in question hid in the kitchen and prepared dinner. 

“We’ve been very careful Asahi, Daddy has performed all the tests to make sure that Ikejiri won’t become evil once we’re married. We’ve made very sure that you will be safe sweetie. You will always be my first priority, I wouldn’t be getting married to him if I wasn’t completely certain that he was one of the good guys.” Daichi nodded and ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair, letting his son relax as he listened to his mother’s words. 

“I’m sure that Suga would be able to confirm it too. He’s a teacher, I’m sure he’s met lots of step-parents I’m sure he know which ones are evil and which ones aren’t.” Daichi added with a small laugh. Asahi looked up at him with wide eye.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we can ask him when you go back to day care.”

Asahi’s return to day care was uneventful and Daichi could not put into words how relieved he was. His son was finally happy to leave his side and spend time with others. Moving him to Karasno day care had been the best decision of Daichi’s life, it didn’t hurt that he had met Suga because of the move. Asahi had demanded Suga’s opinion on Ikejiri as a step father as soon as he had spotted the teacher. A stunned Suga had looked up at Daichi silently asking for more information.

“Asahi is worried that Ikejiri might become an evil step parent like in the films, Yui and I told him that as a teacher you would have seen lots of step parents and would be able to tell the evil one from the nice ones.”

“That is true.” Suga nodded sagely turning back to Asahi. “Ikejiri is definitely one of the nice ones. You don’t have to worry Asahi. Your parents are good judges of people, they would never let an evil step parent near you.” Asahi let out a relieved sigh, thanked his teacher, said good bye to his daddy and ran over to Tanaka who let out a loud cheer and tackled hugged the older boy.

Noya was late to day care that day. Asahi got very worried when the register was taken and Noya still hadn’t arrived. The little boys worry only grew when his friend did eventually arrive. Noya’s grandmother came in with him and spent a while chatting with Takeda-sensei, with Noya close by her side the whole time. Asahi knew Noya lived with his grandparents while his parents travelled but he had never seen Noya’s grandmother frown the way she was doing as she spoke to Takeda-sensei. Asahi really began to panic when both he and Tanaka were called away from art time to go and speak to Takeda-sensei after Noya’s grandmother left. Was Noya moving away? Was he being punishes? Were they never allowed to see each other again? Was Noya dying? They went into the craft room where Noya was sat at the central table drawing silly pictures on the large cast around his left wrist. 

“Sit down please boys.” Takeda-sensei asked gesturing to the seats beside Noya. Tanaka wrapped his arms round Noya’s neck and hugged him as he moved to sit down. Asahi smiled shakily at him and received a cheery grin in return. “Yuu isn’t allowed to play outside until his arm has healed and he has asked that you two stay inside with him at play time.” Asahi nodded seriously and turned to Noya, he bit his lip worriedly. 

“How did you hurt your arm?”

“Yeah! Was it epic?”

“It was so epic! I was being a ninja and I did rolling thunder out of my room and as I jumped up to attack again I cannon balled down the stairs. It really hurt but the doctor said I was really brave because I didn’t cry a lot.” Tanaka laughed loudly and dragged Noya out of the room by his good hand. Asahi followed quickly. Throughout the day Noya told the story of his broken wrist many, many times. Hinata and Kageyama were the first to ask. Well, Hinata was, Kageyama just happened to be there at the time. 

“Gwaaaa, you’re so cool Noya-senpi! Can I draw a picture on you bandage?” Hinata’s excited squeal was cut off by Kageyama, who had been listening in constipated awe until Hinata spoke.

“It’s a cast dumbass Hinata!”

“Bakageyama!”

Noya finished telling Yachi about the doctor and his own immense bravery just in time to witness the first unfriending the day care had seen, beside from the bi-weekly Kageyama/Hinata friend break up.

“We’re not friends any more Tsukki! You’re being a meanie and I don’t want to play with you anymore!” Yamaguchi yelled, tears in his eyes, his fists clenched at his side, one gripping tightly onto Bear-chan, the other slightly moist from when he had just taken his thumb out of his mouth. Tsukishima didn’t respond, he just turned his back and carried on playing, by himself. Yamaguchi’s lower lip trembled dangerously, he sucked in a deep breath and rushed over to Yachi who was hosting a tea party with Floppy-Bunny, Mr Pickle the lion and Rawww the plastic stegosaurus. Asahi subconsciously pressed closer to Noya and Tanaka. He really did not like fighting. And Yama and Tsukki were always so close.

The feud lasted for nearly three whole days. Yamaguichi didn’t say a word to Tsukki the entire time. He played with Yachi a lot and sometimes even joined in with Kageyama and Hinata but he found it difficult to keep up with the rule changes of their games. Everyone was very unsettled by the argument. Noya became very clingy with both Tanaka and Asahi. On the second day he confessed that he worried that something like that might happen to them, because Yama and Tsukki were bestest friends ever and now they weren’t. 

“But I got boring and I can’t play outside and you might not want to be friend with me when I can’t play awesome games.”

“Silly Noya!” Tanaka had scolded, “We’re older and more grown up than them, we would never let anything stop us being friends, right Asahi!”

“Right!” Asahi nodded and hugged the small boy close. “We should make a blanket fort this nap time.”

The third day brought an end to the fighting, Hinata rushed in excitedly telling anyone who would listen that he had seen Tsukki crying but no one had believed him. By the time lunch came around it was clear that Tsukki wanted his best friend back. He had asked Yama to play giant snakes and ladders with him at play time and he had painted Yama a picture at art time. But the big make up came over lunch. Tsukki was sat on his own because no one wanted to leave their friends to sit with him. He unwrapped his treat carefully before looking over at were Yama was sat next to Yachi on Hinata and Kageyama’s table. He stood up and walked over to his dark haired friend and held out his treat. 

“I want you to have it, cause you’re really sweet too Tadashi and I’m really sorry that I was mean to you and I really want you to be my best friend again!” Tsukki said quietly, he blushed and thrust the small piece of strawberry shortcake into Yamaguchi’s hands before running back to his table where he waited to see if Yama wanted to be friends again. He did. 

“Thank you for the treat Tsukki, I think we should share it because it’s your favourite and you should have some too.” Yamaguchi smiled and sat down next to Tsukki with the rest of his lunch. No one was able to talk to Yamaguchi for the rest of the week with Tsukki glaring at them. Tsukki had experienced what it was like to be without Yama for a few days and he really didn’t like it. He would not let anyone steal his best friend away from him, ever!


	12. Chapter 12

“You know where everything is, have a nice night you two I’m leaving now.” Daichi smiled at Yui as he pulled his coat on. His ex-wife smiled back and nodded. She was staying with Daichi and Asahi for a few days while her house was being re wired after every light in the house had blown simultaneously Ikejiri was staying with his parents because Daichi’s house was too far from his job. It seemed very odd having Yui living with them again, and honestly they would both be much happier when Yui moved out again, but it had given Daichi the opportunity to have a longer and hopefully more successful date with Suga as Asahi would be perfectly content at home with his mother. 

“Bye daddy, have fun with Suga-sensei.” Asahi hugged Daichi tightly. Daichi smiled into his sons hair and squeezed the little boy back, he glanced up a Yui, their eyes met and they shared the same cunning smirk. Daichi squeezed Asahi one more time before beginning the attack. Asahi shrieked with laughter as his daddy tickled him. “Stop it daddy! Stop it!” Asahi escaped, sticking his tongue out playfully as he ran into the living room.

“Enjoy your date. I’m not expecting you back tonight.” Yui grinned as she hugged Daichi good bye. Daichi blushed and stammered for a moment before composing himself enough to scold her. 

“Yui, you mustn’t say things like that. Suga and I may not…” He trailed off blushing more brightly. Yui just shrugged waving Daichi out of the door. 

“Bye Daichi, have fun.” She winked as she shut the door leaving Daichi a blushing flustered mess outside. 

Time had flown by, Daichi could hardly remember arriving at the theatre and the film certainly hadn’t been his primary focus, so he had no idea what he had paid money to supposedly see. By the time his brain caught up with his body, he and Suga were sat facing each other on the sofa in Suga’s living room. Suga’s legs were draped over Daichi as they were kissed lazily. Daichi’s hand wrested on Suga’s hip, his thumb rubbing small circled into the fabric of Suga’s jeans. Every now and again Suga would hum happily, curling his finger more tightly into Daichi’s shirt and press a little deeper into their kisses. Daichi might not be able to recall details of their date but it had definitely been a success. 

“Bedroom?” Suga asked coyly, his lips millimetres from Daichi’s. The darker haired man hummed his approval into another kiss. They rose from the sofa together, this limbs wrapped round each other. Daichi refused to stop touching Suga even for the short time it would take to get to the other man’s bedroom causing them both to trip and stumble a number of times, slowing their progress a little. 

Suga giggled softly as fell back onto the bed, Daichi pressed against him. The dark haired man stilled and frowned playfully at the man beneath him. 

“Well that’s a confidence booster.” He murmured, bitng gently at Suga’s lip.

“I’m sorry, it’s not that, I just can’t believe this is really happening.”

“I know, me either.” Suga chuckled again as he dragged Daichi’s lips down to his once more. “Can I continue, or are you going to laugh at me some more?”

“Carry on, carry on, I’ll be good.” Suga said with a casual smirk. Daichi rolled his eyes and pressed forward again drawing a soft gasp from the other man gently nudged Suga’s thighs open with his own and slid tauntingly slowly inside.

*** 

Daichi scowled darkly at everyone and everything around him on his way to work. He knew that everything had been going too well, something just had to come along and mess it all up. And that of cause happened to be the other parents finding out about his budding relationship with Koushi. Mrs Shimizu had been the first to find out and then it had spread like wild fire. The rest of the parents were not happy at all. He had heard phrases like ‘special treatment’ and ‘unfair’ and ‘favouritism’ and it made him so angry that he could hardly think. Daichi almost regretted having sex with Suga, not that it hadn’t been good, it had been amazing, it was just than now he knew what Suga’s thighs felt like round his waist, how Suga tasted, what it was like having Suga kiss him everywhere, which sounds Suga made when they moved together and when he came and what it was like to wake up with Suga in his arms. He had experienced all of that and then they had to stop. He knew they had to stop, he would not put Suga’s job in danger. He could wait a few months until Asahi began school before he and Suga continued their relationship, it just felt so painfully unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update and that this chapter is so short. I've been very busy revising for my exams, their over now so I should have much more time to write again. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Asahi didn’t know what had happened, but his daddy was suddenly unhappy. He didn’t show it a lot but there was something about the way he stood or how his smile wasn’t quite as natural that showed he was unhappy. Asahi didn’t like it. The last time his daddy had been unhappy they had moved and mummy had stopped being daddy’s wife.

“Daddy?”

“Yes Asahi?” Daichi looked up from the cooker as he son climbed onto one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Why are you sad?”

“I’m not sad, what makes you think that?”

“You are sad. Or you’re less happy than you were. Why? Did you have a fight with one of your friends?”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just that some of the other parents don’t like that I’m close to Suga. They think that he might treat you better than everyone else because he see you outside of day care.”

“That’s silly, Suga-sensei treats everyone nicely. Why are you sad though?”

“Because it means Suga and I can’t see each other as much, and I miss him.”

“Why can’t you see him, he’s your friend?”

“Because if the other parents think he likes you best then he might lose his job at the day care.” Asahi let out a horrified cry. His eyes filled up with tears. 

“But Suga-sensei is so cool! Why would anyone make him stop working!”

“I know, sometimes adult rules are silly, but they’re rules for a reason so we have to follow them.” Asahi bit his lip and nodded. Rules were very important, but he didn’t like seeing his daddy unhappy. “Come on, lets get your shoes on so we can go to day care.” Daichi smiled brightly, clapping his hands together decisively. 

The car ride to the day care was quiet. Daichi was absorbed in his own thoughts and Asahi was still thinking about how silly adult rules were if they made his daddy unhappy. He would have to talk to Noya and Tanaka about it. He was sure they would have some good ideas. 

“What would you do if you couldn’t be friends with someone because the rules said that they would be punished if you were friends with them?” Noya and Tanaka gaped at Asahi.

“Why would you ask that?” Noya said in a horrified whisper.

“Are we not allowed to be friends anymore? Is it because you’re going to be going to school soon?” Noya’s eyes widened as he nodded along with Tanka. 

“No! We can still be friends! Of cause we can still be friends! We’ll always be friends! Right?”

“Yes!”

“I was asking because daddy can’t be friends with Suga-sensei anymore because Suga-sensei won’t be allowed to teach us if their friends.” Noya dropped the ball he had been bouncing and Tanata fell straight down onto his butt, his mouth open and his eyes blank with confusion. 

“Why?”

“I don’t really understand it. Daddy said something about other people thinking that Suga-sensei would like me better than everyone else if he and daddy were friends? It didn’t make a lot of sense. Suga-sensei likes everyone.”

“Yeah, he even likes Tsukishima and Kageyama.” Noya said as he dropped down next to Tanaka. Asahi joined them in sitting on the ground, completing the triangle. They all lent in.

“This is very important. Asahi had come to us with a real problem. An adult problem for grownups. It is our duty to try and make Suga-sensei and Asahi’s daddy happy.” Tanaka said decisively. Noya nodded firmly in agreement as Asahi smiled gratefully at both of his friends. “We must come up with a plan.”

“Umm, we should all think of an idea and then we can all tell our ideas at the end of the day, so we can try them tomorrow.” Noya added excitedly. 

The end of the day came and Asahi was really worried because he hadn’t been able to think of a single plan. He really hoped at Noya and Tanaka would come up with something. He didn’t want his daddy to lose his friend and be unhappy. Besides if Suga-sensei didn’t come over anymore then he wouldn’t get pancakes as often. His dad always seemed to make the best pancakes for Suga-sensei. 

“So I was thinking that we give your daddy a picture and say that it’s from Suga-sensei.” Tanaka explained his plan. “Like when Tsukishima was trying to be friends with Yama again.”

“Yeah. Or we could get your dad to throw something at Suga-sensei, like Kageyama and Hinata do.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think daddy would be happy about throwing something at Suga-sensei, the picture might work I think.”

“Hold on.” Noya gasped suddenly. “They not arguing are they.”

“No?” Asahi said, of cause they weren’t arguing.

“Then neither of them will work! They’re for fixing arguments.”

“You’re right.” Tanaka signed and crossed his arms.

“Adults are so complicated.” 

“So weird.”

“What are we going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I'm a bad person! I let life and block get in the way of updating! I'm sorry! I'm getting there with the next updates, hopefully I won't make you wait as long for the next one. Please forgive me for the very long, unplanned break.


	14. Chapter 14

Suga sighed sadly as he glanced out of the day care window. He had asked Takeda to greet the parents, he didn’t want to have to smile and chat to the people who were stopping him from seeing Daichi, he also didn’t particularly want to see Daichi. Talking to him and not being able to touch him in anyway would just be painful. 

“Are you alright Suga-sensei?” Suga jumped and looked down at meet Yamaguchi’s wide concerned eyes. 

“Yes I’m fine Tadashi-kun, thank you for asking.”

“Ok, you just looked sad. Do you want to hold Bear-chan for a bit while I play with Tsuki? He’ll make you feel better.” Suga couldn’t help but smile as the little boy handed his teddy over. 

“Thank you, I’ll take good care of him while you’re playing.” Tadashi smiled brightly as rushed off towards the toy chest and Kai. Suga smiled into the bear’s fur. He couldn’t be sad around such amazing, kind children. He and Daichi might be able to try again once Asahi started school, it wasn’t the end of the world, it was just going to be frustrating. 

Asahi waved good bye to his daddy and hurried inside to talk to Noya and Tanaka, he had come up with a plan, maybe. He wasn’t sure it would work and he would really need Noya and Tanaka to help him, maybe they could get some of the others to help out as well. 

“I think I have a plan to help Daddy and Suga-sensei be friends again.” Asahi said quietly as he settled down beside Noya to join in their game of snakes and ladders. 

“Yeah? Go on, go on, tell us!”

“I was thinking that if I pretended that I didn’t want daddy to leave, and maybe even cried a bit, daddy would stay behind after all the other parents left and then he would be able to talk to Suga-sensei.” Tanaka nodded excitedly as Noya gazed at Asahi with awe. 

“Brilliant!”

“Your amazing Asahi!”

“Maybe we could trap them in the craft room?” Tanaka said with a grin. “My sister mentioned something like that once, I think she was planning on shutting one of her friends in a cupboard with her crush but I’m sure it would work with you daddy and Suga-sensei too!”

“Mmm.” Asahi nodded. He knew telling his friends was a good idea, he knew that they would be able to make his plan better. They would just have to wait for the next day to put it into action. Noya said that they would have to get the others involved, because it was a big important plan and they would need lots of help. 

“We will need people to keep Takeda-sensei outside or he’ll just let them out.”

“Oh yeah!” Tanaka slapped his thigh loudly as he realised just how big this plan was. It was the biggest plan ever, everyone would be talking about it for weeks, if they managed it, it might even be talked about for longer that Tsukishima’s longest time out! It was so exciting!

***

“Oh Asahi.” Daichi murmured as he sank down to the floor beside his sobbing son. “I thought we were past this. Will you try for me, please?” Asahi nodded tearfully, the plan was working.

“Stay with me?”

“I can stay for a bit.” Asahi nodded again allowing a few more tears to roll down his cheeks. He clung to his daddy’s hand as he was led inside. Noya and Tanaka nodded as they saw him, the plan was a go! Tanaka made the signal to begin.

“Takeda-sensei, will you come and see please?” Ennoshita asked, as he hurried over to the teacher and took his hand. “We’ve found foot prints, Narita say’s that a monster made them!”

“Ahhh, Suga-sensei you have to offer Mr Asahi’s Daddy tea because he’s a guest!” Hinata pointed dramatically. He was going to do his part properly. Kageyama nodded and crossed his arms. This was very important. 

“You’re right Shouyo, would you like any tea Daichi?”

“I’m fine thanks.”

“No!” Kageyama said firmly. “You have to have tea.”

“Yes! You’re the guest you have to have tea.” He paused, “Or coffee I think? Is coffee alright?”

“I think so?” Kageyama frowned deeply, he didn’t know honestly. “It might just be any hot drink?”

“Even in summer?”

“Maybe?” The two boys began to discuss which drinks were acceptable for guests to have and which ones weren’t. Suga smiled slightly and gestured for Daichi to follow him into the back where the kettle lived. 

“I’m sorry about that, they had a tea party yesterday and now Hinata and Kageyama are very excited about tea.” 

“It’s no problem really.” The door slammed shut behind them and there was a lot of shouting and scraping noises. “What?”

“Oh dear, this can’t be good.” Suga moaned softly as he moved back over to the door to try and open it. “They’ve trapped us in here.” He muttered as he put more weight against the door. 

“Why would they do that?”

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little one I'm afraid this time. Thank you for all the lovely comments :)


	15. Chapter 15

“What do you mean they’ve trapped us in here?”

“Try the door for yourself, it’s not opening and it doesn’t have a lock.” Daichi strode over to the door. He was sure it was just stuck, he was strong, he could get it open. No, no he couldn’t. 

“They’ve trapped us in here.” He said in defeat as he let his forehead fall against the brightly coloured door. Suga nodded and sighed. 

“Don’t worry, Takeda will let us out as soon as he realises we’re in here.”

“How long will that be?”

“I don’t know, Ennoshita took him outside… oh god they planned the whole thing! Those devious, brilliant little devils!”

“No! That’s why Asahi was crying this morning! He wanted me to come inside so they could trap us! Oh dear, this might be my fault.”

“What? Why?”

“Asahi asked why I was sad and I told him it was because we couldn’t be friends anymore.”

“Oh.” Suga blinked in surprise. He wasn’t sure how to react. 

“Sawamura Asahi! This is your father, open this door immediately and let us out!” Daichi shouted as he banged firmly on the door. “I mean it young man! You are in serious trouble if you don’t open the door right now!” He stopped banging as the sound of Suga’s laughter reached his ears. He turned to stare at the teacher with confusion. “Suga?”

“This is your father!” Suga mocked with a teasing grin. “He knows who you are Daichi, he lives with you, he did this because he knows you, and me apparently, very well. Why don’t we make the most of this opportunity hmm? Your son has worked very hard to get us some time alone together we should be grateful.” Daichi was stumped. He gaped at the still smirking man opposite him. Suga looked so happy, perched on the edge of the craft table smiling like he had been told the best news in the world. Daichi felt his own face shift from confusion to joy. He took a step to move closer to Suga only to trip over his own feet in his haste. He stumbled and fell forward, right into Suga, catching himself just as their foreheads bashed together. Suga laughed in shock, leaning back a hand flying up to his head. Daichi blushed as he rubbed his own slightly reddened forehead. “Well since you’re so close now.” Suga smirked playfully, wrapping one leg round behind Daichi’s stopping him from moving away. He lent in again, his arm sliding round Daichi’s neck while supporting himself with the other, he gently tilted the taller mans’ head so their lips met softly. Sighing contentedly Daichi straightened up, carefully moving Suga with him. They kissed slowly, Daichi stood between Suga’s legs as the smaller man rested against the table. 

Daichi’s hand dipped under Suga’s soft woollen jumper, fingers eager to feel Suga’s skin once again. Hissing sharply as the cold fingers skimmed over his waist Suga moved his hands to Daichi’s hair, gripping gently. 

“Uggg.” Suga moaned arching closer to Daichi. He blushed furiously, pulling out of their kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise!” Daichi murmured reverently, looking deep into Suga’s lust filled eyes, his own gaze betraying his own arousal. He rocked forward, pressing their hips together. As it turned out their eyes were not the only part of their bodies to reveal their true feelings. 

“God, this is so unprofessional of me. This is why the other parents don’t like us seeing each other.”

“This wouldn’t be happening if we were seeing each other, this happened because we weren’t seeing each other and my son doesn’t like seeing people unhappy.”

“Daichi, I love that you love your son, but please don’t talk about one of my students while we’re doing this.” Suga begged as he rocked up to meet Daichi. 

“You’re right, yes, god I’ve missed you! Touching you, talking to you, just being with you.”

“I know, I’ve missed you too! Ahh!” Suga shoved Daichi back a step and crossed his legs as Takeda opened the door to let them out. “Please don’t say anything.” He said immediately, it was very obvious what they had been doing. If Daichi’s sex hair and crumpled suit didn’t give it away then Suga’s flushed face and kiss reddened lips did.

“Not a word.” Takeda whispered weakly, his own cheeks a vibrant red. 

Daichi wanted the floor to open us and swallow him. If Suga’s college finding them grinding in the back room of his sons day care wasn’t bad enough, he could see Asahi and his friends peeking round their teachers legs, to see what was going on. He would never be able to look his little boy in the eyes again. 

“Right, well then.” Suga hopped of the table and took a deep breath. How he had recovered so quickly Daichi would never know. “Umm, let me just straighten you up and then I’ll let you get to work.” Suga smiled, his cheeks were still a shade or two darker than usual as he corrected Daichi’s tie and flattened his hair back down. “All better, umm, have a nice day at work.”

“Yes, thank you, umm, you too? I’ll see you later, when I pick Asahi up that is.” Daichi stammered and blushed again. He was sure his face would be bright red for the rest of the day, possibly the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from the other side of the door. 
> 
> I realised that this story sort of fits the prompt for the first day of this years daisuga week (single dads club) this years daisuga week has come round so fast that I haven't prepared at all and I have an essay in this week so I probably won't be able to write for it this year :( I need to organise my time better.


	16. Chapter 16

They had done it. It had worked! Hinata squealed in excitement and Kageyama clenched his fists and looked like his was trying not to explode. Asahi grinned at everyone. They had all helped him out and he was so happy that it had worked. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Natita were still outside leading Takeda-sensei on a wild monster chase. It was amazing. 

“HAHA! We did it! Now they can be friends again!” Noya whooped with glee, jumped in excited circles. 

“YES! We are the bestest ever!” Tanaka proudly declared. Asahi nodded and pulled them both into a hug. Now they just had to wait for them to be friends again.

“How will we know when they’re friends again, when should we let them out?” Asked Asahi after a moment. What happened if they had to leave them in there overnight before they finished being friends again, like they had to do with their clay Christmas decorations? He really didn’t want to leave his daddy at day care overnight.

“Maybe we should let them out for art time?”

“Yeah, that should be long enough, they aren’t even fighting.” That was a relief. He wouldn’t have to leave his daddy behind for the night. 

“Sawamura Asahi! This is your father, open this door immediately and let us out!” Asahi jumped and stared at the door. Tanaka lent over and pulled a face.

“Why did he say he’s your father? Does he think you forgot?”

“Or that you can’t tell it’s him through the door?” Noya added with a puzzled frown. Asahi shrugged. 

“I don’t know, he sounds angry, maybe we should let them out. I don’t want daddy to be cross.”

“But then we’re done everything for nothing! No Asahi! You have to see this through! It will be worth it when your daddy and Suga-sensei are friends again.” Taking a deep steadying breath Asahi nodded. He had to see this through. The three moved away from the door and over to the toy box, where they could see out of the window. Tanaka way very interested in seeing how Ennoshita was distracting Takeda-sensei.

“He’s so good at story telling!”

“Yeah! He really is! I heard him telling a story about a really big dinosaur it was amazing. Tsukishima followed him around for the whole day to hear more about the dinosaur.”

“Then he came dressed as a dinosaur the next day.” They were jolted out of their discussion when the day care door was flung open and Takeda-sensei rushed in closely followed by Ennoshita and Narita, Kinoshita bringing up the rear. 

“I’m sorry Sugawara-san, I didn’t mean to leave you on your own, uh? Sugawara-san? Where is Sugawara-sensei?” Takeda-sensei looked round the room franticly for a second before his eyes landed on the chair keeping the craft room door close. “Do you shut Sugawara-sensei in the craft room? Why would you do that?” He asked the room at large sounded horrified. 

“Oh dear, do you think they’ve had enough time shut in there together for it to have worked?” Noya asked worriedly as they hurried over. 

Peeking round Takeda-sensei’s legs, Asahi didn’t know if it had worked. He couldn’t tell. Both his daddy and Suga-sensei were very red and rumpled, they could have been fighting, but they didn’t seem to be angry with each other so that was good, maybe? He glanced at Tanaka who seemed just as confused as him so he looked to Noya who also seemed to share their confusion. 

“So, did it work?” Ennoshita asked as he walked over to them.

“We don’t know.” Tanaka said with a frustrated growl as he threw himself down onto the floor. “They looked weird and uncomfortable but not sad or angry so I don’t get it!”

“Neither do I.” Noya added as he flopped down beside his bald headed friend.

“I ask daddy about it tonight and let you all know tomorrow.” 

Their discussion was interrupted but Suga-sensei and Takeda-sensei walking over to them. Asahi looked up then swallowed hard. He knew what those faces meant, he had seen them so many times, whenever Kageyama or Hinata or Tsukishima did something wrong and was put on the naughty chair. He didn’t want to go on the naughty chair, he didn’t want to be in trouble.

“Boys, you all need to apologise to Suga-sensei for shutting him in the art room. And I would like you all to sign an apology card to Mr Sawamura as well. It was very dangerous to lock them in like that. If something had happened to one of you while I was outside and Suga-sensei was locked away we wouldn’t have been able to help you. You must never do anything like this again, do you all understand me?” They all nodded silently and murmured apologies to Suga-sensei.

“Thank you for apologising.” Suga-sensei said with a small smile although he still looked a little red.

“Now because there is only one naught chair Suga-sensei and I have decided that you won’t get your treat at lunch time today. Alright boys, you can go back to playing now, just remember not to do this again.” They all nodded once more and rushed off. 

“That was frightening. How can Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima be naughty so much?” Asahi murmured softly as he rang his hands together. Ennoshita nodded slightly. 

“It’s not so bad!” Tanaka said with a grin. “Noya and I used to get time outs all the time but we’re grown up now so we don’t get them as much.” Noya grinned back and nodded proudly. Asahi couldn’t help but smile, even though he still felt bad about being told off. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, Kageyama and Hinata had pounced on them during play time to ask how the plan had gone. They had both been very disappointed that no one could answer them, however they looked on in wide eyed amazement as Tanaka and Noya told them that they hadn’t even been sent to the naught chair. 

“Aaaawa! You’re so cool!” Hinata squealed his eyes shining, Kageyama nodded stiffly, his entire body tense as he stared at his elder friends with the sort of reverence he reserved for his brand new volleyball shaped back pack.

“Yes we are my young friend.” Tanaka grinned patting Hinata on the head as Noya puffed out his chest and struck a heroic pose. 

“You will be as cool as us one day when you’re older like us.” They all jumped in surprise as a loud sneeze sounded through the day care. They all turned as one to look at Suga-sensei who was sat at the teacher’s desk looking bewildered. There was a short silence as everyone stared at their teacher, it was only broken when Takeda-sensei offered Suga-sensei a tissue and a small smile. 

“Bless you, do you think you’re coming down with a cold?”

“Thank you.” Suga murmured as he took the tissue gratefully, “And no, I don’t think I’ve caught anything, it was probably just a one off sneeze.” It wasn’t.

Suga-sensei was absent the next day and everyone was introduced to their new substitute. Izumi-Sensei was a pointy faced lady with a very scary frown. She liked order. No-one liked her, it was unanimously agreed that she was the very worst ever after she put Yachi on the naughty chair for spilling paint on her shiny, pointy black shoes. Yachi had never been put on the naught chair before, she cried for the entire two minutes she had to sit there. 

Once she was freed from her time out Takeda-sensei took her aside to comfort her leaving Izumi-sensei at the mercy of vengeful toddlers. Tanaka was the first to take acting. He would not stand for anyone being mean to his cute friend Yachi. 

Taking hold of the entire pot of red paint, with a sly grin at Noya and Asahi, he left his chair and walked straight over to Izumi-sensei and tipped the entire thing over her shoes. The ensuing shriek was enough to return Yachi to tears and to encourage Yamaguchi and Hinata to join her. 

“You awful child! How dare you get paint on me on purpose! You can have four minutes on the naughty chair for that!” Tanaka grinned the whole way through his punishment. 

And so began the revolution. 

Everyone took turns on the naught chair that day, some more than others. Kageyama and Hinata had refused to come inside from play time, forcing Izumi-sensei to chase them for nearly ten minutes before Takeda-sensei stepped in and asked them to come inside, they immediately complied and followed their teacher back inside, passing Izumi-sensei without a work, although Hinata did stick his tongue out at her, earning him an extra minute in time out. Asahi received his three minute time out for telling Izumi-sensei that she was mean and that Suga-sensei was much nicer than her. Asahi had never seen the day care empty as quickly as it did that day. Everyone fled the second Takeda-sensei gave them permission. Asahi was one of the last to leave, with only Kyoko and Ennoshita left behind him. 

“Daddy! It was terrible! Suga-sensei is sick so they sent a monster to look after us instead! She’s evil! She made Yachi cry three times!” Daichi stared at his son trying to process the furious, hurried description of the day. He had never seen Asahi talk to quickly or so loudly or with so much anger. “Suga-sensei needs to get better before Friday or we’ll have to go to the museum with Izumi-sensei and that would ruin everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sure some of you will have noticed that I'm not very good at updating regularly for reasons... I'm sorry, i will try to do better this year.


	17. Chapter 17

Daichi lingered outside the day care for a few moments after he dropped Asahi off the morning of the museum trip. He knew Suga wasn’t there because the substitute had been the one waiting to the door to let everyone in. Asahi had been horrified. Daichi bit his lip and he finally began to walk. He should really just go to work like any other day. But it wasn’t any other day. Suga had been ill for nearly a whole week and Daichi was more than I little bit concerned. His mind was made up, he fished his phone out of his pocket and called his boss. 

“I won’t be able to come in this morning. Asahi is having trouble at day care again, he doesn’t get on with the new substitute.”

“That’ a shame Sawamura, I thought he was getting better recently.”

“He has been, I don’t think it’s just Asahi this time, I’ve heard the other parents talking and none of the children seem to like this new teacher, so as he doesn’t really need me specifically I’m going to see if someone can look after Asahi this afternoon so I can come in. I’ll let you know if I can find anyone but don’t expect me in.”

“Of cause Sawamura. Hopefully his normal teacher will be back soon.”

“Yes, hopefully.” Daichi hung up and came to a halt as guilt began to build up inside him. He was a terrible father, he had just used his baby’s anxiety to get out of going to work so he could drop in on his secret not quite boyfriend. He shook himself. It was done, he couldn’t go back on it now it would just make things uncomfortable for everyone. He would go into work in the afternoon and make up for skipping. Taking a deep breath Daichi set off again. It wasn’t a particularly long walk to Suga’s house but it was warm out and his suit was surprisingly thick so after only a few minutes Daichi was forced to pause and remove his jacket and loosen his tie. He glanced round him to make sure there was no one looking before he raised his arms slightly to check for sweat marks. It wasn’t the end of the world if he had them, he would just have to go home and change before he went to work. But thankfully he was safe for the time being. 

What if Suga didn’t want to see him? What if he had his family taking care of him? What if he wasn’t even there? Maybe he had gone to stay with his parents, or maybe he was at the doctors. Daichi frowned, he really should have called but he was already outside Suga’s door and it was really too late to start worrying about things now.

Suga answered the door after a few moments. He was wrapped up in a soft dark blue jumper with a light blue scarf wrapped round his neck and covering half of his face, the ensemble was completed by red and blue checked pyjama bottoms and large black slippers in the shape of crows. Daichi had to smile, Suga just looked so cute, his little red noise and rosy cheeks were just viable above the scarf. 

“Daichi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? How's Asahi?”

“I came to check on you, I was worried, Asahi was too.” Daichi explained as Suga let him in. 

“That's kind of you but shouldn’t you be at work?” Suga asked again. Daichi sighed, apparently even when ill Suga was a little too perceptive, he hadn't missed that Daichi had avoided answering that particular question. 

“Yes, I should be at work.”

“Sawamura Daichi! Are you skiving? Just to see me?” Suga pulled a dramatically horrified face before dissolving into giggles that became coughs almost immediately. Quickly guiding Suga over to the sofa Daichi frowned in concern, hovering close by uncertain what to do, he didn’t know how to deal with sick adults, he knew exactly what to do when Asahi was sick but for some reason he didn’t think Tangled marathons, warm milk and cuddles would help Suga all that much. 

Suga smirked once he finished coughing. He drew his knees up onto the cushions and turned to face Daichi who was still hovering by the arm of the sofa. “As a teacher I can't approve off this Daichi, its sets a terrible example.” Suga teased fondly as he crawled closer to Daichi, he pulled himself up as tall as he could go without standing and lent into Daichis space, using the arm of the sofa for support. “But I'm flattered that you would do such a thing for me.” He batted his eye lashes for a moment. Daichi smiled back. Any guilt he had felt disappeared the moment he saw Suga. Even with a cold Suga was still able to make Daichi blush like a teenager. Without thinking Daichi lent down and pressed a soft kiss to Suga’s lips, after all how could he resist? Suga pulled back a little with a slightly glazed expression. “You might get sick Daichi.”

“I’m sure I can manage.” Daichi responded with a smirk before moving round the sofa to take the seat beside Suga. As he sat Suga shifted round to face him once again, waiting only a moment before curling up into his side. Apparently cuddles worked for sick people of all ages. “Do you want to watch Tangled?” He asked unintentionally. Stupid trains of thought.

“What?” Suga blinked up at him in confusion.

“It’s just, well it’s Asahi’s go to movie when he’s not feeling well so…” Daichi trailed off with a blush. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck to avoid seeing Suga’s expression. He really needed more adult company, The only person he spoke to regularly was his son, or Yui and Ikejiri about Asahi.

“Tangled might be nice. I have the DVD on the shelf over there.”

“You have the DVD?”

“Daichi, I work with children, I have to know what they’re into. I need a deep knowledge of all Disney and animated films and most TV shows.” Daichi stared at Suga for a moment trying to work out how serious Suga was being. He chuckled and shook his head as he stood to collect the DVD.

“You just love them Suga, admit it, you love kids movies.” 

“Fine, alright, you’ve got me.” Laughing, Suga raised his hands in mock surrender. His expression softened as Daichi returned to his side have set up the film. “I really do love them. And Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for coming to see me. It means a lot.”

“I’m glad I came, I missed you. Asahi will be so jealous that I got to see you.”

***

Asahi sighed loudly as he stared out of the car window. Daichi glanced back at him through the car mirror. It wasn’t a long drive home from day care, they usually walked but Daichi had been running late from Suga’s to work and then from work to day care. Even with all the stress missing the morning had caused Daichi couldn’t bring himself to regret visiting Suga. Asahi sighed again.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked softly. 

“The museum was meant to be fun, but Izumi-Sensei made it terrible. She picked our buddies for us and we didn’t get to choose which groups we went with. It was bad. I was with Shimizu so that was alright but I really wanted to go with Noya and Tanaka was really sad that he didn’t get to hold hands with Ennoshita, because apparently Ennoshita is the best buddy ever. He ended up with Tsukishima who cried when Izumi-Sensei said that we couldn’t stay with the dinosaurs. We all got yelled at and Izumi-Sensei made Yachi and Yamaguchi cry again. I really, really, really miss Suga-Sensei!”

“That’s not very nice of her. Have Yachi and Yamaguchi’s parents spoken to her?”

“I think so. Yachi’s mum was very cross this morning, she’s kind of scary, she wears pointy shoes and is always on her phone.”

“Hmmm. I’ll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone, not even Yu and Ryu.” Asahi’s eyes widened and he bit his lip before nodding slowly.

“I promise.”

“I went to see Suga today before work, and he thinks that he’ll be back at day care on Monday.”

“Really! He’s coming back! He’s not super sick anymore.”

“No, no he’s not super sick anymore, he still had a cough so he might not talk a lot for a while but he’s much better now.”

“Good.” The little boy paused and frowned for a moment. “Can I tell Noya and Tanaka that Suga-Sensei is coming back on Monday if I don’t tell them how I know?” Daichi grinned to himself but kept silent as they pulled into the drive way. Glancing in the mirror once more Daichi fought back a laugh at the sight of Asahi’s expression of anticipation. Daichi turned round him his seat so he could face Asahi properly.

“Alright then, you can tell them that you think Suga will be back on Monday, but you can’t tell them that you know it or that I told you.” Asahi nodded excitedly before forcing himself to calm down. He looked at Daichi with large, overly serious, dark eyes.

“I promise not to tell Noya and Tanaka that you told me about Suga-Sensei.”

“Good boy. Let’s get inside and you can show me everything you got from the museum.”

“Yeah! Takeda-Sensei brought us all a post card and pencil! And I brought a cat statue because they’re lucky and cute and this one was the last one on the shelf and it was lonely and Noya and Tanaka and I all put the rest of our money together and got some chocolate, but we ate that when we got back to day care for snack time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I SAID I WOULD GET BETTER AT UPDATING AT I GOT WORSE!


	18. Chapter 18

“Noya! Tanaka! Suga-sensei will be back on Monday!” Asahi greeted excitedly, dashing out of his room and past Daichi’s legs to grab his friends as so as Daichi let them in. Daichi smiled and offered Saeko a drink as he led her into the kitchen. 

“What! How do you know?”

“Really?”

“I can’t say, it’s a secret.”

“What! You can’t keep secrets from us!”

“I promised that I wouldn’t tell, I’m sorry.”

“Please.” Noya drew the word out as he shook Asahi’s arm desperate for information. Tanaka nodded in agreement, Asahi wasn’t allowed to keep secrets from them, they were friends, friends didn’t keep secrets from each other. 

“No I promised I wouldn’t say anything. I’m not really supposed to be telling you about Suga-sensei, don’t make me break more promises.” Asahi pouted. He was not going to break his promise, he wasn’t, no matter what Noya and Tanaka said. The two other boys turned to one another and pulled dramatically horrified faces before collapsing to the group. 

“Fine, don’t tell us.”

“But is Suga-sensei really coming back on Monday? If Izumi-sensei stays much longer I think we might have to trap her in the craft room like we did for you daddy and Suga-sensei, but never let her out. Ever!” Asahi nodded seriously. Izumi-sensei was horrible. They were interrupted by Tanaka’s sister sticking her head round the door to Asahi’s bedroom.

“See you later Ryu, Yuu, Nishinoya-Obaasan will collect you both later. Bye-bye, have fun!” She waved brightly.

“Bye-bye Nee-san!” Noya called brightly with an enthusiastic wave. Tanaka scrunched up his face as his sister rubbed his head on her way out. 

“Thank you for bringing them both round.” Daichi smiled warmly before closing the door. He supressed a moment of panic. Today was Asahi’s first ever play date. It was also Daichi’s first ever play date and he had no idea what to do. He had spent several hours scoured the internet for ideas but only made himself more confuses. He needn’t have worried, by the time he looked in on the boys they were happily taking Asahi’s toys on a magical quest to rescue the brave knight, sir Tedsworth, who had been captured by the minions of the evil queen Izumi-sensei. Taking a steadying breath Daichi left the boys to their game and settled himself in the living room. He fiddled with his phone as a desperate attempt to crush his own anxiety. It was working quite well until it vibrated noisily in his hand. He let out a startled cry that he would deny ever making, and spent the next few second trying to recapture the escaping phone. 

_-HOW'S ASAHIS PLAY DATE GOING? IS HE DOING ALRIGHT? ARE YOU DOING ALRIGHT? ARE THEY PLAYING NICELY? DAICHI! I DEMAND ANSWERS!_

Daichi suppressed a small chuckle as he read Yui’s text. It was oddly soothing to know that Yui was just as worried as he was. Perhaps telling her just how well Asahi was doing would be helpful. 

-He's doing so well! They're in his room rescuing his toys from his day care supply teacher. I can't quite believe how well it's going! 

- _AHHHH! THAT'S BRILLIANT! I'm calling you now I need details!_

The phone lit up with Yui’s name almost before Daichi had finished reading her latest text. The moment he picked up he was confronted by Yui’s frantic voice.

“Is he really doing alright?! He’s not panicking or worrying or crying?”

“No Yui, he seems to be enjoying himself. Yuu and Ryuu have really brought him out of his shell. It’s so nice seeing him like this.” He paused for a moment, “I was thinking that for Asahi’s birthday we should have a real party.”

“Really? You want to invite his friends from day care?”

“Yeah, and your parents and mine, and you and Ikejiri of course.”

“And Suga.” Yui teased playfully. 

“Maybe. Asahi will have started school by then so it shouldn’t get Suga into trouble.”

“Are the other parents still cross about that? I can’t believe they would threaten Suga’s job! Especially after everything you and Asahi have said about the substitute. If all the kids love Suga so much surely the parents would calm down a bit.”

“They don’t seem to be as hostile recently. I hadn’t really made the connection. Either way Suga and I won’t try actually dating until Asahi’s started school, after all it’s only a few more months.”

“True. Do you know if anyone from the day care is going to be attending the same school?”

“No, there’s only Shimizu Kiyoko who’s Asahi’s age and I’ve never spoken to her parents so I haven’t found out.”

“You need to! Asahi will feel so much better about it if he knows someone already.”

“That’s true.” There was a loud crash from Ashai’s room. “I’ve got to go. I’ll call you later and let you know how everything went. I’m sure Asahi will want to tell you about his first play date.” Daichi hung up quickly and dashed into his son’s room. He was greeted by three pairs of eyes opened wide in forced innocence. Everything from Asahi’s, now upturned, toy box was strewn in a heap in the middle of the room. “What happened?” Daichi asked crossing his arms, putting on his very best ‘dad’ voice. 

“Nothing?” Asahi said with a timid smile. Daichi raised his eyebrows as Yuu and Ryuu just grinned innocently.

“Alright then, but I expect you to tidy your room up before Yuu and Ryuu have to go home.”

“Yes daddy!”

“Yes Mr Sawamura” Daich heard soft giggles erupt from the three boys as he left the room. The noise and the chaos and the laughter, they were so long overdue that Daichi couldn’t hold back the delighted grin. His baby was finally getting better. Asahi finally had friends! Like any normal child should!

-Hi Suga. Asahi’s having his first play date and they’ve just empties out his entire toy box onto the floor. I should be mad about the mess but I’m just happy that he finally has friends!

Daichi bit his lip as he texted Suga. He probabily shouldn’t be texting him, but he just couldn’t help it. He was so excited and he needed to share it with someone, with anyone, with everyone!

-Awww that’s great! :) God I miss the little ones! Mess and all. I’ll be glad to get back to work. Stay strong Daichi! Stay firm! Don’t let them know that they have power over you! :p xxx

With a groan Daichi hid his flushed face in his hands. One text and he was reduced to a blushing, flustered mess. He needed to get a grip. But then again, there had never been anyone who had made him feel like Suga did, so why should he fight it, it had to be a good thing, right?

Several hours later Nishinoya’s grandmother arrived to collect the boys. She pinched Daichi’s cheeks as he let her in and thanked him for taking the demon spawn off her hands of an afternoon. Daichi had blushed and offered her tea. 

“Yuu, Ryuu, get ready to leave. Say good bye to Asahi and thank Sawamura-san for letting you both come over. Ahhhh! Are you two responsible for this mess!” She shrieked as she peeked into Asahi’s room. Daichi glanced in over her shoulder and winced slightly. They defiantly were responsible for the mess, Asahi was never that messy.

“Asahi helped a bit!” Noya defended weakly. 

“The pair of you will help Asahi tidy up his room before we leave, you help to make the mess you help to clean it up!” She said with a small huff as he turned back to the kitchen. “I’m sorry about them, Yuu and Ryuu can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Oh don’t apologise, they’re just what Asahi needed, they’re both so excitable and happy all the time, Asahi’s been so much more relaxed since they all became friends.”

“That’s good to hear dear. Yuu talks about your son a lot, he’s very fond of him.” Daichi smiled fondly but was unable to reply before the three boys rushed into the kitchen.

“Done already?”

“Yes! We need to leave now because Asahi is really sleepy and he keeps yawing and he needs a nap!”

“Oh dear, we’d better be off then so Asahi can go to sleep. Say thank you to Sawamura-san.”

“Thank you Asahi’s daddy!”

“Thanks Sawamura-san! See you at day care Asahi!” Tanaka cheered as he bounded over to the door to collect his shoes. Noya nodded and hugged Asahi tightly before following his grandmother and Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my promise of more regular updates didn't work... Sorry! I won't promise again because it most likely won't work. I am trying though so hopefully with studying almost over for the year I might get more time to write :)


	19. Chapter 19

“Daddy?” Asahi’s soft voice combined with the tiny hand gently shaking his shoulder jolted Daichi out of his dream. His eyes flew wide, his vision completely filled by his sons concerned face. “Are you alright? You were making strange noises? Did you have a nightmare? Do you need to come and sleep in my bed?”

“Oh no, I’m sorry Asahi, it wasn’t a bad dream, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Why were you making noises if it wasn’t a bad dream?”

“It was a good dream, they were happy noises I promise.”

“Really? Are you sure? If it was frightening you don’t have to keep it secret.”

“Really Asahi, it was a nice dream.”

“Yeah? Were you eating something? You sometimes make noises when you eat something very tasty.” Daichi blushed, thankfully the darkness hid his red cheeks from his son. 

“Something like that.” His voice cracked and he nearly choked on his own spit. He was mortified. He could not possible explain what his dream was about. It might break his son. 

“Oh, that’s good.” Asahi’s voice brighter and he bounced off the bed making his way back to his own room. “Night-night daddy. Please sleep eat more quietly, I was worried.”

“I know, I’m sorry, goodnight sweetie.” Daichi buried his face in his pillow to stifle his groan. It was mortifying. Maybe Asahi would just forget about it, that way Daichi could pretend that it had never happened. But what if Asahi always remembered and then when he was a little older and he started wondering about sex he would realise what he had walked in on and interrupted and then he would be mortified and uncomfortable and they wouldn’t be able to look at each other and it would lead to a long a painful estrangement! Daichi took a deep breath and silently scolded himself. Asahi would forget all about it, he was four years old, who had memories from when they were four years old? No-one, that’s who. Daichi did not account for the fact that Asahi would tell other people about his nightly activities, even if he didn’t know what Daichi had really been dreaming about.

Asahi looked at his teacher in bemusement. Suga-sensei had gone bright red. It was strange. Asahi he been telling him about his daddy’s eating dream and Suga-sensei had just gone red. Just like that. He turned to look at his dad for an explanation, only to find that he was just as red as Suga-sensei. 

“Well.” Daichi coughed, rubbing the back of his head. “Have a good day Asahi, Suga, I’ll, I have to go now.” 

“Yes. Have a nice day Daichi. Why don’t you go inside Asahi, Ryu is already here.” Asahi nodded excitedly and dashed inside after hugging his daddy goodbye one last time. 

“I am so sorry!” Daichi moaned. He was so mortified it physically hurt. Suga laughed and smirked teasingly at Daichi.

“You can make it up to me by telling me a little bit more about this dream of yours when we’re somewhere more private.” He waggled his eyebrows before dissolving into giggles. Daichi rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll do better than tell you.” Daichi had no idea where that came from, but he was going to leave quickly before Suga could think of a comeback. After all he had a feeling that it was very rare for Suga to be out teased. Daichi glance back once he was a little way down the road. Suga was still stood frozen on the day care step, his mouth open slightly from shock, his cheeks lightly flushed. Daichi laughed to himself as he turned away and continued to walk. It was nice to know that he was capable of making Suga just as flustered as Suga made him.

***

Noya glared at Shimizu as she pretended to be married to Asahi. Noya usually liked playing house but he did not like Shimizu and Asahi as mum and dad, even though it made perfect sense considering they were the oldest and the tallest. 

“I don’t want to play anymore.” He said suddenly, making everyone look at him.

“Why not Noya? Don’t you like being the problem child? You can be something else if you like?” Yachi asked worriedly.

“I just don’t want to play house anymore, it’s stupid and I don’t want to play!” Noya shouted, stomping his foot. “Come on Ryuu, Asahi, let’s go and play pirates.”

“But I really like this game Noya.” Asahi whispered, looking sad and frightened and confused. Tanaka nodded. He was the family dog and that meant that Kiyoko petted him a lot.

“Fine! I’ll play by myself!” Noya stomped off, quickly changing his shoes and rushing off outside to the slide so no one would see him crying. Why did Asahi want to play stupid house with Kiyoko when he could be playing priates with Noya? It wasn’t fair, Asahi was Noya’s friend first! Noya buried his face in his knees and cried softly until he heard a gently tap on the wall of the slide.

“Yuu? Are you alright in there? Would you please come out for a moment and talk to me? I’ve sent everyone inside already because it’s going to rain soon.” Suga-sensei’s voice was gently and comforting, he sounded so concerned.

“I don’t want to.”

“Please Yuu. I’ll be really worried if you stay under the side forever.”

“You promise that no one else is out there.”

“I promise.” Noya bit his lip. If there was only Suga-sensei outside then maybe it would be alright. After all Suga-sensei wouldn’t tease him for crying. He crawled slowly out from his den and straight into Suga’s arms. 

“I want Asahi to play with me.”

“Asahi is allowed to play with other people too Yuu.”

“No he isn’t! I love him most he should only play with me!”

“What about Ryuu? Don’t you mind him playing with other people?”

“No.”

“Why is it different for Asahi then?”

“Because Asahi is mine.”

“And Ryuu isn’t?”

“No. Tanaka is Tanaka’s or Ennoshita’s or Kiyoko’s if she wants him. Asahi is mine and I am Asahi’s so he should only play with me!” Suga-sensei was silent for a moment before smiling softly and hugging the frustrated little boy. 

“I know it’s very difficult to let someone you love spend time with other people and not with you, but sometimes it’s a good thing because then you make the absolute most of the time they spend with you.” Noya nodded solemnly. Suga-sensei was right. Now that there was someone else who was competing for Asahi’s company Noya would just have to put more effort into their games so Asahi never wanted to play with anyone else again. Ever!

“Asahi! Come to my house after day care! You still haven’t seen my pirate ship.” Noya yelled as he ran back inside. Suga smiled softly as he watched the two boys planning. 

***

“So,” Suga smiled softly as he walked over, Asahi’s large craft project in his hands. “Do you think we could go somewhere private and we could discuss your dream?” Daichi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought I promised to do more than tell you.”

“Ah, you did indeed,” Suga’s voice lowered as he spoke, his eyes locked on Daichi’s. 

“Daddy can I go over to Noya’s house today please!” Asahi begged as he ran over, “His grandma saids it’s fine, please, I really want to see his pirate ship.”

“Oh, well, I’ll have to talk to Nishinoya-san about it.”

“Please daddy!”

“I’ll go and speak to Nishinoya-san now I’m sure you can Asahi, I just need to know the details, excuse me Suga.”

“Sure, I need to talk to Yachi-san anyway. Have fun Asahi.” Suga smiled brightly and left with a wave, allowing Daichi and Asahi make their way over to the Nishinoya’s.

“Don’t be silly dear, I’ll keep him for dinner, you can pick him up after that.”

“Thank you Nishinoya-san, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Not at all dear, Ryuu-chan comes over all the time.” Nishinoya-san said with a dismissive wave, “Come along boys, quickly now Yuu, don’t keep your friend waiting.” 

“Bye-bye daddy!”

“Bye Sawamura-san!”

“Have fun Asahi, call me if you need anything.” Daichi stood and waved as Asahi skipped away with Yuu and Nishinoya-san. Smiling to himself Daichi shifted Asahi’s bag up onto his shoulder before sliding his hand into his pocket and readjusting Asahi’s craft project on his hip. Oh god! Asahi was going to a friend’s house! Asahi was willingly going to someone else’s house! He’d asked to go to a friend’s house! He had to calm down, he shouldn’t be making such a big deal out of it, should he? Should he be making a big deal out of it? Would making a big deal out of it help Asahi or make his anxieties worse? Should he bring it up at all? Daichi looked around himself for answers, they came in the form of Suga’s smile. He shouldn’t make a big deal out of it, it was perfectly normal behaviour, he should be making the most of his suddenly free time, like a normal parent. he sent a quick text to Yui, letting her know about Asahi. He received a string of exclamation marks and a promise to call later. Daichi fidgeted with his phone for a while as the other parents left, before walking over to Suga was pinning a notice up in the day care window, his back to Daichi. “So, do you want to go somewhere private and hear about my dream now?” Suga jumped violently and let out a startled squeak as Daichi’s warm breath hit the back of his neck. 

“I thought you were going to do more than tell me?”

“That too.” Suga smirked and nodded.

“Takeda, I’m leaving early, do you mind locking up alone?”

“It’s fine Koushi, go and get some rest, you’ve only just got back.” Takeda’s voice replied from inside. Suga blushed and called his thanks as he darted inside to grab his things. 

“My car is just round the corner, shall we go to yours or mine?”

“Mine’s nearer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's summer now, which means I have more time to write yay! however, i have also almost come to the end off all the clips and snippets that I'd already written for this story. I still have a few clips, but they are set after quite a time jump, better for sequel material honestly, if people are interested that is? It would be more focused on Asahi and the other kids with background DaiSuga, characters from the other schools would turn up too, so let me know if that's something you might like to read at some point in the future.


	20. Chapter 20

“So,” Suga murmured from his place resting on Daichi’s chest. His fingers traced patterns onto Daichi’s skin as they lay together, legs intertwined.

“So,” Daichi responded softly, his fingers in Suga’s hair.

“We should get up.”

“We should.”

“Are we going to?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

“hmmm, I agree.” A comfortable silence enveloped them as they lay almost perfectly still, enjoying each other’s company. Daichi sighed happily a contented smile forming on his face and he felt Suga shift slightly, pressing even closer to him. It was perfect. Just laying with Suga in his arms, still pleasantly tired and relaxed from their… earlier activities. Daichi felt his face heating up as he remembered Suga’s face, the way the slighter man looked as he straddled Daichi’s hips, head thrown back in ecstasy, a pleasant flush slowly growing teasingly across pale skin. “I can hear you thinking Daichi, it’s making me blush.” Suga smirked as he glanced up at Daichi from under his lashes. Daichi smiled slightly even as Suga pressed his chin almost painfully hard into his sternum.

“What’s the time?”

“Nearly seven.”

“Ahh, we have to move then, I’ll need to pick Asahi up soon.”

“Yeah.” Suga nodded but made no attempt to get up, neither did Daichi. 

“I can’t believe Asahi asked to go to a friend’s house.” Daichi murmured after a moment. “He’s never done that before. I was so worried for so long that he would never make friends, but he has and it’s all thanks to you and your day care. He feels safe with you.”

“I can’t take all the credit, Asahi has done so much himself, Yuu and Ryu have really taken to him. Although saying that,” Suga smirked and sat up, pushing his hair out of his face as he did so. The bedcovers fell away as he moved, pooling in his lap, drawing Daichi’s eyes to the smooth expanse of bare skin, “I’m very pleased that Asahi is happy around me, he’s such a sweet boy and I know how important he is to you, so, as selfish as it sounds, if he didn’t like me I would have no chance to ever be with his daddy.” Daichi laughed as he pushed himself up. 

“That is true. If Asahi hated you, I would hate you too, but Asahi does have surprisingly good taste for someone so scared of other people.” 

“True.” They fell silent again, Suga’s hand made its way into Daichi’s hair as one of Daichi’s fingers ran lightly up and down Suga’s ribs. “Look at us, we sat up, we moved Daichi, we’re making progress, maybe we’ll make it out of bed soon.” His teasing tone drew a soft snort from Daichi as they smiled at each other. 

“Maybe, we might even get dressed at some point, then I might leave and collect my son from his friend’s house and then I might go home and tell my ex-wife all about tonight.”

“Really? You would tell Yui everything, even that thing with…” Suga trailed off with a waggle of his eyebrows. Daichi laughed loudly and threw the covers back, forcing himself out of the warm comfy nest. 

“Well I might keep that bit just between us, maybe. Do you remember what happened to my clothes?” He frowned as he looked round the pristine room, the only article of clothing visible was a bright blue sock covered in a very pink shrimp pattern. 

“Living room, maybe in the kitchen, I’m fairly certain that you tie ended up on top of the fridge. I might be wrong, I wasn’t really paying attention to where everything went after I got rid of them, they were in my way, I was not happy.”

 

“I had such a good time daddy! Noya has a whole pirate ship in his back garden! And we played ninjas and Obaasan made yummy curry and then we watched cartoons and it was so much fun daddy did I tell you about the pirate ship? It has a flag and everything and rope ladders and a slide and it’s so cool!” Asahi bounced in his seat, fidgeting slightly with his seat belt.

“That’s wonderful Asahi, I’m so glad you had fun, you can tell your mummy all about it too when we get home, she’ll be so excited to hear about it.”

“Mummy’s calling tonight! Yay!”

“I know, it looks like today has been a very good day!”

“Umm!” Asahi nodded hard in agreement before his face fell. “Did you spend the day on your own? Were you sad? Did you get lonely?”

“Don’t worry Asahi, you went to a friend’s house so I did too.” Daichi smiled as he pulled into his parking space.

“Oh? Did you have fun? Who’s house? Do they have a pirate ship too?”

“No, no, there was no pirate ship, but we still had fun, I spent time with Suga-sensei, but no-one can know, or the other parents will get upset.”

“I won’t tell! What did you do if there wasn’t a pirate ship?” Asahi turned wide confused eyes to his father as they kicked off their shoes. 

“We played some grown up games, you wouldn’t find them very interesting.” Daichi evaded, quickly turning away from his son, so Asahi wouldn’t see the blush covering his cheeks.

“Ah, like scrabble.”

“Yes, just like scrabble.” Daichi smiled fondly as he followed Asahi into the kitchen. “Do you want a drink?”

“Milk please!”

“Go and get into you pyjamas while I get it ready, then you can talk to mummy before bed.”

“Yes daddy.” Asahi agreed around a sleepy yawn. Daichi sighed happily and allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. He lent back against the counters and sighed. He felt calm and relaxed and he could honestly see a bright and happy future for his timid son, something that just a few months previously Daichi would not have believed possible. He opened his eyes again as the sound of Asahi’s hurried steps reached his ears, just moments before the little boy dashed back into the kitchen, his hair hanging round his shoulders and flopping into his face as he ran. “Milk please?”

“Here you go, I’ll call mummy now, drink up.” Asahi hummed and nodded into his cup as he drank. 

“Daichi! How’s Asahi? How was his play date? Did he love it? And don’t think you’re getting out of telling me all about your day too. I know what you were up to and I demand details!”

“Of cause, Asahi wants to tell you about everything before he goes to bed so I’ll let him talk to you now, he’s making grabby hands for the phone.” Daichi stuck his tongue out playfully as he handed the phone over to his overly excited son.

“Mummy! It was so cool! Noya had a pirate ship in his back garden!” Daichi zones out as he listened to Asahi retell his day for the second time. He let the words wash over him, delighting in the noticeable glee in Asahi’s voice. It was go nice seeing and hearing Asahi so happy and comfortable. Smiling softly Daichi reached out and ran his hand over Asahi’s head, gently stroking the little boy’s soft hair. Asahi glance up at him and grinned as he continued to chat brightly to Yui. Daichi couldn’t believe how proud he was in that one, tiny moment, it wasn;t anything big, Asahi hadn’t done anything spectacular, he had done something normal, very mundane and average but to Daichi he might as well have conquered the world. “Will you tell me a story?” Daichi smiled slightly as Asahi nodded into the hand set. “Okay, I’m going. Daddy tuck me in so mummy can tell me a story, then you need to tell her about your day too.”

“Alright then, let’s get you all snuggled up.” Daichi scooped Asahi up off the chair and carried in through to the bed, Asahi talking softly to Yui all the while. “Let me put mummy on speaker phone so you can go to sleep.”

“Umm.” Asahi hummed and yawned as Daichi gently took the phone from the boys slackening grip. 

“What story would you like me to tell sweetie?” Yui’s slightly distant voice asked as Daichi set the phone down on Asahi’s bedside table. 

“One with pirates, on a picnic please.” Daichi smiled as he sat down at the end of Asahi’s bed to listen. Yui always made up the best stories, she always had. 

“…And with the cake safely returned to the picnic blanket the captain and her crew were finally able to eat. Sleep well Asahi, I love you.”

“‘ove oo too,” Asahi mumbled into his teddy. 

“Night, night.” Daichi whispered, picking up the phone as he pressed a small kiss to Asahi’s hair. He left the room with a fond smile and drew the door closed behind him. He took a moment to revel in his own happiness before taking Yui off speaker and lifting the phone to his ear. “Alright ask you questions.”

“Did you do the nasty? Was it good? Was he good? Are you together again now? What about the other parents?”

“Yes, yes, yes, no and it’s a secret so the other parents don’t know and hopefully they will not find out for a very long time.”

“Look at you Daichi, I never thought I would see the day, Daichi Sawamura having an illicit affair, you’ve always been so by the book.”

“I have not!”

“Oh really Mr Reliable Captain?”

“Shut up Yui!”

“Never!” Yui laughed brightly before her voice became more serious, “Are you happy Daichi? I meat really happy, not just pretending to be happy because you think you should be, the way we used to?”

“I am happy Yui, very happy, I think I’m happier now than I’ve ever been. Asahi’s grown into himself, there’s not awkwardness between us, Suga is amazing and my boss is really considering me for that promotion this time because I haven’t needed to take anywhere near as many days off recently. I;m really very happy Yui. Are you happy?”

“Yes. I’m marrying a man I’m romantically in love with, not platonically this time.” Daichi laughed, he could almost see Yui sticking her tongue out at the phone. “My son is healthier and happier than he’s ever been and so is my best friend who has finally got himself a nice man. Oh by the way I’ve been looking at prospectuses for schools and I think I’ve found the three best options, I’ll send you a link to my top three so you can look them over.”

“That great, I haven’t even started looking yet.”

“You’re too wrapped up in Sugawara.” She teased. “How about you and Asahi come over this weekend and we can do some research, Hayato wants to spend some time with Asahi before we’re married.”

“That works for us, unless Asahi gets another playdate offer, I’m not going to say no to one so soon.”

“Yeah, that’s probably best. I’ll expect you Saturday in time for lunch unless I hear otherwise.” They exchanged god byes before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!! I'm a bad person there is no reason this chapter couldn't have gone up weeks ago, it was finished and sitting there waiting and I let life get in the way, I'm sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

Daichi blinked blankly at the mass of people around him. He had no idea that elementary schools could turn into such a battle ground. Parents were glaring at one another, quietly sussing each other out, working out who were the ‘good parents’ and who were the more out there parents. Beside him Yui was talking quite cheerfully to another woman who had proudly announced that she had three children who had been to this school already. 

“Oh, you’re divorced? Do you still keep in touch with the father, is he still involved?”

“Oh, yes, Daichi’s here today, Asahi actually lives with him because I have to travel for work.”

“Oh, how unusual.” Daichi watched as the woman’s face closed off, her eyes becoming harder and her lips thinning as she lent away from them. “We don’t get many divorced parents around here, it’s not that sort of area.”

“Not that sort of…” Daichi stepped in before Yui could retort with obvious fury. 

“I don’t think we should send Asahi here. I’ve heard some of the parents talking and I do not want out son exposed to this sort of toxicity.” He glanced up and pretended to notice the other woman for the first time, “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation, Sawamura Daichi, Nekomata and Ukai Legal, nice to meet you.” Yui hid her laughter in Daichi’s shoulder as the other woman went red and stalked off in a huff without responding. “Well, she seemed nice.”

“Very, let’s go, you’re right, Asahi would hate it here.”

“Yeah he would. It’s a shame though, the school its self seems nice enough, the teachers are friendly and enthusiastic and did you see the computers they have here?”

“I know! They’re so modern, they must have cost a fortune!”

“They’re fancier than the ones we have at the office!” Daichi hissed as he sent a sideways glance towards the sleek computer sat on the teacher’s desk. 

“It would be perfect if it weren’t for the other parents.” Daichi hummed in agreement as one of the other parents nocked into his shoulder and moved off without a word of apology. “This might not be the area for divorce, it’s clearly also not the area for manners.” Yui muttered as they left the classroom and made their way back towards the entrance hall, where they handed their visitors badges back to the receptionist only to have their hands filled up again with leaflets and admission papers. 

“If you want your child to attend this school you will need to submit these forms to have them entered for consideration, then submit a small donation to the school as a demonstration of support. There are always a large number of applicants so it is better to submit your application early. I can begin the process now if you would like.”

“Thank you, but we think we’ll keep looking.” Behind her glasses the receptionist’s eyes went wide, clearly very few parents left without applying.

“Oh, is there a particular reason you have chosen not to send you child to our school?”

“We haven’t decided anything yet.” Yui said with a smile, “This is one of the first schools we’ve seen and it’s not the most covenant to get to. We want to look at some closer to home before making and final decisions.”

“Although, we did find a lot of parents who already have children here were very hostile. We aren’t comfortable having our son exposed to that sort of language or negativity.”

“Yes, some people were really very rude, none of the staff of cause, but still, it would have an effect on the environment.” The receptionist looked at them with unblinking eyes and nodded slowly as she accepted the papers Daichi handed back to her. 

***

This was possibaly the least inspiring place Daichi had ever been. The walls and floors were slightly different shades of beige, the few educational posters on the walls were faded and old, some were so old that Daichi remembered them from when he had been to school. The teachers were blank faced and glassy eyed. They spoke in dull monotone and sighed a lot. It looked like the place schools came to die. Most of the desks wobbled if touched, there were damp marks round a frightening number of the windows and when Daichi had ventured to the bathroom he had found only one stall with a working lock.

“I can’t believe it.” Yui murmured as they walked out into the rundown ‘sports’ area. “The brochure looked so promising and bright.”

“That must be how they trap their souls, bring them in with the bright colours and hope that they don’t come and visit before signing their children up.”

“It must be.” Yui nodded as she hid her wince as the sad state of the pile of what could have once been hurdles. “We should try the next place.”

“Definitely.” 

***

“Well that was a complete disaster! Not one of those school would be good for Asahi!”

“I know, but we need to pick one.”

“They’re all terrible, can’t we look a little wider afield?”

“Not really. Any further and we’d have to get up far too early.”

“I suppose. Maybe you could ask Suga? Where do most of the children go from there?” 

“I’ll ask him on Monday.”

“You’re not seeing him this weekend?”

“No.” Daichi remained silent as Yui examined him with narrowed eyes. 

“Why not? Asahi’s staying with me, it’s the perfect time to spend time with your not-boyfriend. He makes you happy Daichi, you said so yourself, you shouldn’t hold back.”

“I should hold back, Yui. Suga’s Job is at risk if we get caught. We couldn’t be together if I got him fired.” Yui shrugged and nodded.

“That’s true I suppose.” She paused as a dangerous gleam lit up her eyes. Daichi’s stomach filled with dread as he watched his ex-wife’s expression shift. “So, what’s he like in bed? Id he adventurous? I can see him being adventurous.”

“Yui!”

“What? You can tell me Daichi, we have a child, I know what you like in the bedroom, we’ve been as intimate as possible there is nothing that you can say that would shock me.”

“Not the point!”

“Tell me, tell me, tell me! Dai-chi! Does he take charge? Come on tell me!” Daichi flushed vibrantly.

“He’s definitely not submissive, even when he pretends to be he’s completely in control.”

“Ohhh, I bet you love that!”

“Yui!” Yui roared with laughed and clutched Daichi’s arm, pulling him close to her side. 

“Stop being such a prude Daichi, I don’t get to gossip about this sort of thing very much anymore. All my friends have begun settling down and their sex lives just aren’t that interesting anymore. but you, you have someone new and fun and your withholding vital information from me! It’s very cruel Daichi, I’m hurt.”

“Stop being ridiculous.” Yui pouted and batted her eyelashes.

“Please?” Daichi rolled his eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly. “Yay! You’re the best! So does he give good head?”

“Yui!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! It's such a little update and I've left it for so long! I'm sorry! I have not forgotten about this story, I've just been drowning in real life. :(


	22. Chapter 22

“I have called this secret meeting today because I have something very important and grown up to talk about.” Tanaka began, his chest puffed out in pride. 

“What is it?” Noya asked eagerly, bouncing in place. 

“Kissing.” Tanaka paused for a moment before whispering, “On the mouth.” Noya gasped and Asahi covered his face in embracement. 

“But, Tanaka, we aren’t old enough to talk about that sort of thing. Daddy says only grown up kiss each other that way.” Asahi said softly. He had seen his daddy as Sugawara-sensei kissing on the mouth before he got sad again and he knew his mummy and his daddy used to do that before they stopped being married. 

Noya frowned. Kissing on the mouth was a very grown up thing, was it alright to talk about it? They weren’t even at school yet. 

“I know, but we have to talk about it. Asahi is going to school soon and he will be around lots of big boys and girls and you never know what they might do. It is our duty as friends to make sure that we know about these things”. Asahi gulped and looked nerves, he hadn’t thought about that. He would be in the same school as people who were ten or eleven years old, children who were nearly grown up. 

“You’re right. I would rather talk about mouth kissing with you two than people at school.” Tanaka look pleased with himself and nodded at Noya who sighed and agreed. He didn’t like thinking about Asahi going to school, and now that he knew there might be mouth kissing involved he liked it even less. What if some really pretty girl noticed how pretty Asahi was and wanted to kiss him on the mouth. Asahi would never be able to tell a pretty girl ‘no' so he would let her and his first mouth kiss would be stolen. He was getting the same feeling thinking about Asahi’s kiss being stolen that he got when Asahi and Shimizu pretended to be married when they were playing house.

“Come on inside everyone. It looks like it’s about to start raining.” Sugawara-sensei called out, signalling the end of play time. “Out you come you three.” He knocked on the side of the slid. Tanaka sighed and wiggled out of the arch way. 

“We will talk more about this later! It’s very important!” Asahi moved to follow him but Noya caught his arm. Asahi turned round to see what was wrong and nearly fell over in surprise when he felt Noya’s lips press to his. Noya made a dramatic kiss sound as he pulled back grinning. 

“I didn’t want someone mean to steel your first mouth kiss, so I’ll look after it until you want it back.” Asahi smiled gratefully, he didn’t want anyone to steel his first kiss either. It would be safe with Noya. With one final grin Noya slid out from under the slide shouting for Asahi to hurry up. 

“Asahi?” Kiyoko asked as he made his way back inside to change his shoes. 

“Hmm?”

“Mummy says that you will probably be going to the same school as me.”

“Ah, really? That would be nice! I don’t want to go to school on my own.” Kiyoko shook her head and smiled slightly. 

“I don’t want to either. Let’s please be friends at school?” She bowed slightly as she spoke. 

“Yes! Of cause, please continue being my friend!” 

“Asahi! Come and sit with us!” Noya yelled, Tanaka backing him up with a shout of agreement. He had been really worried about going to school, but maybe it wouldn’t be quite so bad if Kiyoko was going to be there too, he would already have a friend, and he could still see Noya and Tanaka even if they wouldn’t be at school too. 

“You’re so lucky Asahi, Kiyoko spoke to you alone!” Tanaka gushed as Asahi sat down beside Noya. The smaller boy huffed slightly and crossed his arms over his chest, a deep frown settling on his face. Asahi would be going to school with Kiyoko, they would play house together all day and she might try to take Asahi’s first kiss, but she wouldn’t be able to! Noya would keep it safe! He would protect his Asahi! Even from other pretty people like Kiyoko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry about the really long gap between updates.


	23. Chapter 23

Daichi crossed another day off the calendar. The knots in his stomach and the tension in his shoulders grew with each cross he marked off. He would be lying if he said he was only worried because the date ringed just two and a half weeks away was his sons first day at school. That was definitely a reason, but it wasn’t the only reason. As soon as Asahi started school Daichi would be able to ask Sugawara Koushi to be his boyfriend without risking Suga’s job in the process. He was worried that after not being allowed to be together for so long, dating wouldn’t be everything he had built it up to be. He was worried that somehow kisses exchanged freely would not feel as perfect as kisses exchanged in secret. He was worried that dating would be everything he had hoped for and more and that he wasn’t prepared to deal with it. He was worried about how to balance dating and being a dad. He was worried that Asahi would hate school and regress to his old ways. He was worried that he was worrying too much and not enjoying the relative peace that had settled over his life. He was worried that he would wake up one morning only to find that he had dreamt the whole thing and that Asahi still hated daycare and cried when they were separated. In short, Daichi was worried about everything and his worries only grew with each cross, because each cross meant he was one day closer to everything changing. Change was good, he kept telling himself. And just a few months ago he would have been thrilled at the possibility of a new start, in fact he had been, and it had been wonderful. So wonderful in fact that Daichi was worried that whatever came next would not be as good. He didn’t want to go backwards, they had worked too hard to go back now.

“Daddy! The postman is coming with a box! It’s really big!”

“Oh? I wonder what it is.” Daichi scratched his chin as he followed his son into the hall just as the doorbell rang. 

“Is it my new uniform? Is it? Is it?”

“No, mummy’s coming over later with your uniform so you can show us both how grown up you look when you wear it.” Asahi nodded. “But it is for you, look here, your name’s on the label.” Daichi set the box down on the living room floor and knelt beside it, pointing to the label. Asahi yelled excitedly.

“That means I get to open it right!”

“Yes.” Without needing further prompting Asahi ripped the brown packing paper off the box and shrieked in excitement.

“It’s a new back pack for school daddy! Look at it! It’s so shiny!” Daichi smiled as Asahi clung to the stiff, shiny new leather back pack. A joint present from both his parents and Yui’s. They had all been very generous in helping pay for Asahi’s new uniform and school supplies. Asahi squealed and span in circles, hugging his bag as Daichi watched with a proud smile on his face. Asahi was actually excited about going to school. “Can I put my pencil-case in it daddy? And my notebook?”

“Go on then.” Asahi dropped his new bog onto the sofa and dashed off to his bedroom where his new school supplies were sat in a pile by the door. Daichi smiled to himself as he cleared up the box and paper the school bag had arrived in. As he cleared up he kept half an ear on Asahi ruching back and forth between the living room and his bedroom, packing his bag with different thing, some more relevant to school than others. Daichi returned to the living room in time to watch Asahi succeed in stuffing his teddy into his bag on top of everything else he had already packed. 

“When’s mummy getting here?”

“After lunch, not long now?”

“But I need to show her my new bag now!”

“She’ll be very excited to see it when she gets here.” Asahi pouted and flopped down onto the floor, a trait Daichi was sure he had picked up from Yuu-chan. chuckling to himself Daichi pulled out his phone and sent a quick picture of their son to Yui, telling her that Asahi didn’t want to wait for her. After a few moment he got a response, just one picture, Yui and Ikejiri staring open mothed at the camera, both with bed hair and still in their pyjamas, a few second later a horrified text arrived complaining about how early it was.

It didn’t take too long for Yui and Ikejiri to arrive after Daichi’s text. Yui knocked Daichi out of the way as he let her in, smacking him round the head with one of her many bags, in her hurry to see Asahi. Ikejiri apologised quietly as he helped Daichi right himself.

“She’s been excitable from the moment we picked up the uniform.”

“Ahh, that explains where Asahi gets it from. He’s been running round all morning pretending his going to school.”

“Daichi! Asahi just told me he’s had his first kiss!” Yui shrieked as the two man walked into the living room. 

“What!”

“No mummy, Noya’s just looking after it for me so it’s safe when I go to school.”

“Oh really?” Daichi raised his eyebrows and sank heavily onto the sofa. This was not a conversation he had been planning on having for several years at least.

“How does that work?” Ikejiri asked sitting down next to Daichi

“Well, I gave it to him to protect and he’ll give it back to me when I need it.” Asahi explained very slowly like his parents were very stupid not to understand. Yui smirked bend her head close to Asahi’s

“What happens if you want to give you first kiss to Yuu?” Asahi looked horrified for a moment then frowned as he thought about it. 

“Then he’d have to give it back to me so I could give it to him properly.”

“Ah, of cause.”

“Who looked after your first kiss until you needed it?” Asahi asked with wide eyes, looking between all three of the adults in the room.

“I looked after my own first kiss, my friends would all have lost it.” Ikejiri said with a sad smile and a shrug. 

“And nobody tried to steel it from you?”

“No, I managed to protect it until I was in high school, then I gave it to a girl who I really liked.”

“Mummy?”

“No, I was at a different high school to you parents, she was a very nice girl, but after a while she realised that she liked someone more than me.”

“Did she give it back?”

“No, I gave it to her so it became hers, I couldn’t ask for it back.”

“So Noya won’t be able to give mine back?”

“Oh no, he knows he’s just looking after it, he knows it’s still yours.”

“Ah, so like presents.”

“Yes.” Ikejiri nodded and smiled, seemingly relieved that he didn’t have to go into details about his first heartbreak. 

“What about you mummy?”

“My first kiss was actually your daddy.”

“And mine was your mummy.” Daichi added with a small smile. They had been very young when they first got together. It was one of the reasons they hadn’t really worked as a couple, they had both grown so much, but separately.

“But what did you give to Ikejiri then? And daddy what about Suga-sensei?”

“They go different kinds of kisses. The sort of kiss that becomes more important over time, the longer you spend with and the more time you kiss each other.” Yui explained with a small frown, this was not how any of them imagined the day going.

“So it gets stronger and more powerful with every kiss! That’s so cool!” Asahi stopped taking and frowned. “Why are first kisses so special then?”

“Ah, because they are powerful on their own, and the other special kind of kiss is very rare. It can only happen if both people give it at the same time, and because you can’t tell if it’s a special kiss or a normal kiss for a long time, it’s difficult for both people to give it at once.” Yui tried to explain, her eyes franticly seeking out Ikijiri and Daichi for help.

“Yes, exactly, so you mummy and Ikijiri exchanged special kisses and they know that because they been together for a long time and the kiss had become really powerful now. But I still don’t know if Suga and exchanged special kisses or just normal ones yet.”

“Oh. When will you know?”

“I don’t know, there’s no time limit to finding that out.”

“That’s sad.”

“Why?”

“Because it might not be special.”

“But it might be, and there’s always a chance that we could exchange special kisses later. You never know until it happens, it’s exciting.” There was a small pause before Ikijiri spoke, bouncing forward on the sofa and clapping his hands once,

“Speaking of exciting, you daddy told us that you have a new school bag!” relief washed over Daichi as the conversation came back on track.

“It’s so cool! Look!” Asahi squealed and dashed out of the room to collect all his new school supplies. The second he left the room Yui turned to face Daichi with wide slightly tear filled eyes. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening, can you? He’s changed so much and he’s so grown up and excited and it’s all happening so fast and I’m so proud of him!”

“I know.” Daichi nodded, fighting back his own tears, he was not going to cry about his son starting school when they were all sat in the living room weeks before Asahi actually started. The three of them shared a look, they all felt the same slightly overwhelming, unnameable feeling. 

“I think I’ll cry seeing him in his uniform.” Ikijiri said softly. He had always wanted to be a parent and thanks to Asahi, he was becoming one. Yui squeezed her fiancé’s hand and nodded, 

“Me too.” Daichi chuckled, he was so glad that Ikijiri cared so much about Asahi, he knew Yui would never be with anyone who didn’t love their son, but seeing how much the other man cared was reassuring. 

“Look mummy! Isn’t it cool!”

“So cool! You need to try on your uniform too!”

“Yes!” Daichi sat back and watched the excitement as Asahi squealed and clapped as Yui showed him his new uniform. His chest was painfully tight and his eyes stung as he watched Asahi waiting eagerly for Yui to finish tying his shoes laces. With a slightly shaky smile Daichi fished his phone out of his pocket and began taking a few pictures, before he knew what he was doing, he had pressed send, the picture on its way to Suga. Daichi’s heart fluttered, he wanted Suga to be he for this, he wanted someone there beside him to hold his hand and to feel his conflicting emotions. He was so proud of his baby, but he wasn’t quite ready to let him grow up yet, not just yet. He wanted to be able to cling to Suga and cry as he sorted through his feelings. He wanted Suga to be here, where he should be. Ikijiri seems to sence the change in Daichi’s thoughts and shot him a questioning look. Daichi shook his head and sat forward, forcing a bright smile onto his face. Now was not the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! I've just started my first full time job so free time has not really been a thing for me recently! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
